


Sombras en la Pared

by DecemberIceStar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberIceStar/pseuds/DecemberIceStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de "Shadows on the Wall" de AraSygn </p><p>John regresó de Afganistán psíquico. Spoilers de El Gran Juego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras en la Pared

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows on the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144734) by [AraSigyrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn). 



_Eso_ empieza como un susurro en el entrenamiento básico, una pequeña voz interna que comenta justo antes de que él tome una decisión. Como cuando Myers, el presumido de las puntuaciones perfectas, dispara lo que todos creen es el cartucho completo y la vocecita dice _E_ _spera_. John es el único que no se pone de pie y por lo tanto, la última bala (disparada cuando Myers gira su pistola como un vaquero del oeste) atraviesa la pierna de Hodges en lugar del pecho de John. 

En los interminables días después de Afganistán, cuando todo lo que puede hacer es pensar y cojear por ahí sobre una pierna en perfecto estado, John piensa que _eso_ tuvo que empezar con su propio sentido de supervivencia. Auto conservación; esa era una característica que era parte de la selección natural, ¿qué no? Una característica como esa es **valiosa**. Hablando en un sentido evolutivo, al menos.

La voz emergió otra vez, y otra, y otra en el campamento de entrenamiento pero en esos primeros meses, _eso_ sólo era 100% correcto cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Esto empezó a cambiar cuando inició el intenso periodo de estudio que lo llevaría a las cúspides de ser un médico. De nuevo, John racionaliza, tiene sentido; _eso_ es un instinto, una habilidad y el entrenamiento puede adaptar cualquiera de los dos, convertirlos y hacerlos útiles. Los doctores son entrenados para poner a sus pacientes primero, sobre cualquier cosa.

Nuevamente, _eso_ empieza con extremos: un susurro que lo hace pedir succión tres cruciales segundos antes de que la máquina empiece a sonar con la advertencia de presión sanguínea baja; un empujoncito que atrae su ojo a la creciente mancha de rojo en una playera negra. Pero _eso_ sigue sucediendo, la vocecita y después, en la verdadera guerra, el creciente sentimiento de _déjà vu_ que burbujea desde su nuca cuando está al borde de una decisión crítica.

De hecho evadió la bala que hubiera dejado su pierna inútil pero al final de su periodo de servicio, John estaba durmiendo alrededor de tres horas al día, y eso en una buena noche. Como era inevitable, su concentración se vio erosionada y las líneas entre lo que _era_ y lo que _podía ser_ se difuminaron; emborronadas más allá del punto de distinción. John sabe, intelectualmente, que esquivó la bala a tiempo; no hay cicatriz debajo de sus dedos cuando el dolor fantasma punza bajo su piel y, maldita sea, es muy buen doctor. No recuerda haberse movido. Recuerda que se giró cuando Callahan dejó caer el casco, de perfil en el esencial segundo antes de que el francotirador apretara el gatillo. Recuerda como la bala quemó un camino a través de su carne y destrozó su hueso. Recuerda la fiebre, la malaria para la que no le dieron tabletas porque estaba vomitando cada hora y las voces susurrantes mientras los doctores lo dejaban a la voluntad de Dios y de la suerte. Recuerda la histeria de Harry, que ella y Clara no se divorcian porque Clara nunca dejaría a Harry con un hermano discapacitado y medio muerto, y que su primer hijo se llama Hamish John porque Harry era una imbécil, incluso sobria.

Se odia a veces, cuando su teléfono de segunda mano se llena de mensajes de texto y correos de voz mientras Harry se destruye a sí misma, por haber tomado esa decisión. Piensa que ella lo odiaría, incluso si pudiera decirle, si pudiera explicarle que tenía que tomar esa opción porque si no muchas personas habrían muerto –morirán, a menos que John tome la decisión correcta de nuevo.

 _Eso_ hace de su terapia una molestia, eso es seguro. No le puede explicar a Ella, de una manera que tenga sentido, que él _sí_ escogió que le dispararan. El único doctor caído con una bala en el hombro significó que el Coronel ordenara su retirada y la unidad 93 fue la primera en pasar por el callejón lleno de trampas. Sus chicos estaban bien descansados y alertas, y vieron el artefacto explosivo improvisado antes de alguien saliera herido. John se aferró al recuerdo de la mitad de su maldita unidad, vivos y completos y llevándole burdas tarjetas de “Que te mejores” en lugar de tirados en ese estúpido pedazo de tierra polvorienta en tiras de carne destrozada.

Se aferra a todo lo que le ayude a distinguir, a todo lo que sea diferente y específico. El temblor en su mano izquierda no es shock, no es trastorno de estrés postraumático o cualquiera de las mil cosas que Ella sugiere y que John pretende que es, esperando a un hombre que le diga a la cara que no lo es.

Regresa a Londres después de Afganistán y Dios, vaya que fue un error. _Eso_ empezó en Londres, empezó el día que John Watson juró dar la vida por su Reina y su país.

Si él creía que _eso_ era algo más que un desgraciado error genético, se desengañó el primer mes de su regreso a Londres. Él no cree en Dios, no el Dios de las oraciones antes de dormir y la misa los domingos. Si Dios existiera, si Dios tiene algo como _eso_ entonces Él está loco. John no cree ( _en_ ) nada más. Cae en una rígida rutina; si no tiene detonantes, entonces _eso_ no actúa y él puede fingir que _eso_ no existe.

Entonces Stamford choca contra su cuidadosamente estructurada vida con una sola e incrédula pregunta. -¿John? ¿John Watson?

Casi sigue caminando pero _eso_ llena su mente y está fuera de práctica, no lo puede empujar de regreso antes de tener dos instantes de **posibilidad**. Un John Watson no se detiene, sigue alejándose con su cojeo y Mike, que es todo buenas intenciones, lo deja ir, y cinco días más tarde, ese John Watson se dispara en la sien con su revólver ilegal del ejército. El _otro_ John Watson se da la vuelta y deja que Mike se presente de nuevo y cinco días más tarde, ese John Watson está corriendo por una calle, luchando contra la risa porque él _dijo_ que no se deberían de reír en escenas del crimen y no tiene ni su bastón, ni su cojera.

Y al fin, John Watson conoce a Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock, con su usual arrogancia, asume que John tartamudea después de la pregunta porque está sorprendido u ofendido. John no le dice que es porque tiene dos específicas revelaciones chocando contra su mente. La primera es _Él no es yo. ¡No es como yo pero es_ brillante _!_ porque sí, Sherlock es un genio loco que hace con su cerebro lo que el _eso_ de John hace, pero él lo controla.

La segunda es _Me voy a enamorar de ti_. Cuando Sherlock le muestra el departamento y sonríe con timidez, John le regresa el gesto y se pregunta si se dará cuenta alguna vez.

Sherlock es brillante. John no miente cuando llama a su compañero de departamento (¿amigo?) fantástico. Corre detrás de los problemas, arrastrando a John y al pobre Lestrade con impaciencia detrás de él. Tiene un hermano que piensa que John puede temer hombres en traje y que, a menos que John logre encontrar un rastro para que Sherlock “deduzca”, será asesinado en 2011 por el _verdadero_ archienemigo de Sherlock. A John le cae bien, aunque siente que no debería. Mycroft es prueba de que los únicos para Sherlock son los locos y John encaja en el remolino que es la vida del detective consultor como si Sherlock le hubiera estado guardando el lugar.

John no piensa así con frecuencia. No puede. Después de la horrendamente incómoda conversación en el restaurante, decide calmar a Sherlock. John necesita a Sherlock más de lo que Sherlock necesita a John, así que recae en él la obligación de evitar que las cosas se pongan incómodas. Actúa como el hombre heterosexual, le pide una cita a toda mujer que encuentra (que en realidad no quiere salir con él) e intenta encontrar el futuro correcto pero _eso_ no funciona. No así.

John lleva un taxi, la mitad de la policía metropolitana y los servicios de emergencia a donde el taxista llevó a Sherlock. Pero _eso_ susurra en su oído, y John va por el otro corredor y ve por la ventana. Sherlock va a tomarse la píldora. Sherlock morirá. El taxista envenenó ambas píldoras. Sherlock va a morir _a menos que…_

El arma se siente ligera como una pluma y John apunta sin pensar. Sabe que va a dar en el blanco, sabe que el tiro no es uno mortal ( _pero el taxista de todos modos estará muerto para cuando Lestrade llegue al cuarto_ ) _._

Aún así dispara.

Sherlock lo resuelve, obviamente, pero, para la gran sorpresa de John, no le dice a Lestrade. Cubre a John y le sonríe como si John fuera _extraordinario_. John lo ve y sabe en ese momento, puede saborear la adrenalina, y ah, ah claro. Ese es el momento en el que John se enamora.

Lo esconde, desvía a Sherlock hacia una discusión con su hermano porque ese es quien John Watson es ahora. Sabe, con exactitud, que tan delgada es la línea en la que Sherlock camina entre la fama inmortal y la ruina absoluta, y se dedica a mantener a Sherlock centrado. Y funciona, y está bien.

Entonces John abre la puerta del refrigerador una mañana y la cabeza cortada que está descansando en la repisa de abajo habla con voz rasposa:

-Buenos días.

John se le queda viendo y cierra la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Luego abre la puerta con más cautela.

-Muchas gracias, amigo –la cabeza dice con cierto alivio y John le grita a Sherlock por poner una cabeza en el refrigerador.

-No puedo creerlo –dice John y puede ver como los ojos blancos y vacios ven al cielo.

-Es un completo idiota, ¿qué no? –tose la cabeza -. Estoy olvidando mis modales, vaya que sí. Soy Joe Honson, de Scunthrope. Un placer conocerte, amigo.

-Igualmente –responde John suavemente. Cierra la puerta y va a pelearse con Sherlock. Después, ignorando los borrosos vistazos de posibilidad, se va con Sarah. Le cae bien Sarah, y en ese preciso instante, Sarah le cae mucho mejor que Sherlock. John siente una imperiosa necesidad de rodearse con “normal”.

Así que, obviamente, en su única noche libre, un lunático decide hacer explotar su departamento. John regresa corriendo y entra en la milésima ronda de la Guerra Fría de los Hermanos Holmes. Se tropieza un poco, en su mayoría porque puede oír una voz apagada viniendo desde el refrigerador y no necesita voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos para saber que ellos no oyen nada. Está bastante agitado; siempre un error cuando estás en el mismo cuarto que un Holmes, ya ni hablar de dos. De pronto está aterrorizado de nuevo; esta vez verán algo, él hará algo para que lo sepan.

Es aún peor por la presencia de Mycroft. Mycroft muy rara vez va al departamento en persona; usualmente envía su coche y le da a John tiempo para prepararse, tiempo para sortear las docenas de posibilidades y quedarse con la que deja a Mycroft más satisfecho y engreídamente seguro de que John es sólo otra persona normal y aburrida. John aún no tiene miedo de Mycroft pero ahora, con los vistazos de lo que Mycroft es capaz de hacer bailando detrás de sus pupilas, tiene miedo de lo que Mycroft puede _hacer_.

Es un alivio cuando Mycroft se cansa de discutir con Sherlock y se va. El sonido del teléfono de Sherlock un minuto después es una dudosa bendición pero Lestrade significa la estación, lo que significa gente. Si Sherlock en verdad está irritado, hará énfasis en ignorar a John. Si John es sensato, para entonces ya tendrá la máscara de “John Watson, secuaz aburrido” firmemente en su lugar.

Sherlock sale del cuarto y John duda. La cabeza – _Joe_ – aún se está quejando de la “maldita oscuridad” y su voz suena como cualquier otro viejo del hospital. John se detiene. Entonces se apresura al refrigerador y vacila antes de sacar una de sus lámparas de pila de emergencias de debajo del fregadero. Antes de que logre convencerse de que es una locura, abre la puerta del refrigerador y la pone en la repisa sobre la cabeza ( _Joe_ ). Después cierra la puerta rápidamente y se aleja de la cocina.

-Gracias, amigo. ¡Eres un santo! –la voz de Joe lo sigue mientras sale para encontrar a Sherlock afuera.

John agradece que Sherlock esté enfurruñado para cuando lo alcanza. Eso significa que el camino se pasa en silencio y puede pensar.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos giran alrededor de Joe.

John sabe, desde hace semanas, que Molly va a ser una exitosa investigadora científica que gana el premio Nobel por Microbiología Avanzada. Sabía que Lestrade iba a arreglar las cosas con su esposa y había saboteado el celular de Sherlock el viernes anterior para que Lestrade pudiera tener esa importante cena con su esposa y conocer a Raphael que los va a hacer a los dos tan felices. Le recuerda a Sally hacerse el Papanicolaou, mencionando a un paciente que se salvó por haber detectado el cáncer a tiempo y va a dejar que lo invite a cenar una vez que el peligro del cáncer sea evadido.

John honestamente pensaba que había tocado fondo en lo concerniente a extraños poderes psíquicos. Nunca le había hablado un cuerpo y, como médico en Afganistán, había visto más que suficientes. No es como si Joe fuera siquiera un cuerpo de verdad, no, sólo era una cabeza cortada puesta en su refrigerador por un detective sociópata determinado en traumatizar a su compañero de departamento.

Es más que suficiente para volver a cualquiera loco.

John de pronto piensa en el ordenado montón de prescripciones que Ella firma y él llena para luego echarlas por un inodoro público cada semana y se pregunta, tal vez por primera vez, si no sólo se está volviendo loco.

La estación de policía es un alivio; lo único muerto ahí son las plantas y John ha sido malo con ellas toda su vida. Aún así, no puede evitar el alivio que lo recorre cuando ninguno de los helechos disecados le habla. Sherlock recorre la estación, John asintiendo con gesto ausente hacia las varias personas que reconoce mientras se apresura a seguirlo.

Anderson no está trabajando ( _la esposa ha empezado a sospechar de la aventura y la llevó a un “espontáneo” fin de semana romántico. Pudo haber funcionado pero el dueño del hostal tiene buena memoria para las caras y piensa que Sally se merece algo mejor_ ). Sally le sonríe y John se muerde el labio mientras piensa ( _tal vez ya es tiempo de presentarle a Harry_ ).

Entonces Lestrade ( _se ve mucho mejor, Raphael está a punto de aceptar mudarse con ellos_ ) le da a Sherlock un paquete y el corazón de John se detiene. Logra, de alguna forma, engañar a Sherlock para que crea que es vergüenza. Sherlock está demasiado enredado en el sobre como para poner la suficiente atención para notar la mentira. Los ojos de John están pegados al teléfono y todo lo que puede oír es el sonido de la arena deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Está nervioso, extremadamente alerta en una forma en la que no lo ha estado desde que le dispararon. Los viejos hábitos regresan con fuerza, incluso su caminar cae en el familiar ritmo militar y su muslo punza con suficiente dolor para hacer que sus pasos pierdan simetría. Sería evidente para cualquiera que lo conociera de verdad, pero Sherlock es el único que lo conoce así ahora y está demasiado encantado con su nuevo rompecabezas como para notar que un golpeado y viejo soldado está teniendo una rabieta.

( _En el fondo de la mente de John, empieza una cuenta regresiva. Tick-tick-tick…_ )

Sigue a Sherlock a las entrañas de su hogar y se queda muy quieto en el pequeño y mohoso cuarto. Los zapatos se _sienten_ como trampas, como bombas y él no tiene cuidado, tenso y agitado cuando habla. Casi le da un paro cuando el celular suena y el cuarto se pone gris por un instante.

La conversación es una agonía. John tiene que apretar la boca para contener un grito.

La mujer ( _Elaine Dugs, 39, madre soltera (dos niños, uno en la universidad y otro en el bachillerato), trabaja en Barclay’s y sus colegas le están organizando una enorme fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños número cuarenta y su equipo está juntando para pagarle unas vacaciones de verdad_ ) está casi histérica. Está rezando, jadeos silenciosos que piden piedad bajo las palabras sollozadas y Dios, John no puede hacer esto.

Sin embargo, tiene que hacerlo, así que sigue a Sherlock al taxi con los zapatos metidos con mucho cuidado en una bolsa de papel café que John le pide a la Sra. Hudson.

Lestrade asiente hacia él mientras Sherlock detiene un taxi, _mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo?_ y John sonríe con incomodidad mientras regresa el movimiento.

Obviamente Sherlock lo arrastra derecho a Bart’s y John honestamente quiere matarlo por ello. Todo un laboratorio lleno de pedazos y fragmentos de la humanidad y _todos ellos están hablando._ Como si eso no fuera suficiente, John puede sentir la desesperación de Elaine Dugs deslizándose alrededor de los bordes de su mente y está gruñón y sensible, y Jim, el vil y repugnante Jim, se le escapa por completo.

John pudo, incluso entonces, haberlo detenido. Pudo haber sabido, con el tiempo suficiente, que Jim era Moriarty y el débil olor a cloro no era de Jim, sino de los zapatos que Sherlock le pasa. John ha podido nadar toda su vida; en su mayoría en ríos o en el mar y Dios, nunca había pensado en cuánto arde el cloro o en cómo se sienten los pulmones cuando están llenos de agua, en como el corazón se acelera y late y lucha contra el agua.

Toma tres minutos morir ahogado. Se sienten como tres años. John casi puede sentir el pánico y la confusión del niño, las mil y una cosas que desea haber hecho mejor.

Ofrece un tenso resumen de lo que puede probar que los zapatos le dicen. Un niño, un niño grande que cuidaba sus zapatos ( _lo primero que compró con el dinero de su trabajo en el supermercado_ ), tenis a la antigua ( _los ochentas y vaya, John había olvidado el horrible olor de la laca para el pelo_ ) y lo gastados que estaban ( _amaba nadar pero correr era algo que podía hacer con su papá_ ).

Lo que John no dice es: su nombre era Carl y era un buen chico ( _ocasionalmente desconsiderado, ocasionalmente cruel_ ) y alguien lo había matado, en la forma más agonizante y dolorosa que podían, y ni siquiera había sabido quien había sido.

-Te has saltado casi todo lo importante pero, en fin.

#####

Debería de haber _reglas_ , decide John con amargura.

Nunca ha estado tanto tiempo con Sherlock mientras _eso_ está funcionando y es más difícil seguir siendo el secuaz tonto cuando la verdad está golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza. John no es como Sherlock – el encuentro con la “viuda” ( _que sólo está en parte molesta y en definitiva espantada de que ese loco con la policía signifique más entrevistas, no le gusta el frío en esa época del año_ ) lo prueba más allá de cualquier duda.

John no puede apagar y encender emociones así; lo mejor que puede hacer después de casi dieciséis años en las fuerzas armadas ( _siete años y medio en ese infierno arenoso llamado Afganistán_ ) es fingir que está bien cuando su mente está gritando que algo va a pasar _ahoraahoraahoraahoraahora._ Aún con todo eso, apenas ha podido engañar al sociópata que no lo está viendo por más de tres segundos por minuto.

Aún lo hace temblar de anticipación. El hombre del carro no está muerto, John lo sabe de inmediato. La sangre es demasiado vieja y no hay dolor saliendo de ella; no fue un ataque, más bien un ataque de grafiti grotesco. Apenas está empezando a coagular, algo que no tiene _sentido_ y John apenas voltea a su teléfono cuando los insistentes mensajes de texto de Mycroft empiezan a llegar.

Está aplastando el ruido dentro de su cabeza cuando Sherlock lo arrastra a Coches Janus. Está corriendo para alcanzar el metro cuando la bufanda de Sherlock se afloja, desnudando un modesto triángulo de piel en la base de su garganta. John tiene una imagen en alta definición y a todo color del sabor dulce/salado de su piel y como se torna un delicado tono rosado bajo la más ligera presión de los labios de John.

John casi se cae de la plataforma y Sherlock tiene que jalarlo físicamente hacia el tren. Está demasiado cerca y John cierra los ojos e intenta detener la avalancha de imágenes. No se opone a los hombres, sexualmente hablando, (aún siendo en su mayoría hipotético por los últimos 10 años) pero Sherlock es tan opuesto a su tipo, que es ridículo. A John le gusta que sus hombres sean más grandes que él, fuertes y hoscos; el tipo de persona que puede aplastarlo contra la cama y esconderlo del mundo si así lo desea u ocupar todo el espacio debajo de John si no.

Por lo tanto, John no entiende por qué _eso_ insiste en llenar su cabeza con el ardiente estiramiento de sus músculos interiores y con moretones en su cadera hechos por esos largos y elegantes dedos. Se remueve en su asiento mientras Sherlock exige saber cómo John se logró tropezar en las dos pulgadas de espacio entre la plataforma y el tren. John murmura algo poco convincente sobre su pierna y Sherlock resopla. John lo sigue, como en un sueño.

La entrevista es estremecedoramente repulsiva. El hombre detrás del escritorio ( _nombre real Bernard Copen, treinta y cuatro condenas, buscado por romper los términos de su libertad condicional pero ya estará muy lejos para cuando Lestrade llegue_ ) es algo venenoso. No es en realidad su compañía pero alguien tan listo como Sherlock se ha esforzado mucho en hacer que parezca que lo _es_. John tampoco hubiera visto los signos, pero los estaba buscando.

Sherlock quiere regresar al laboratorio, John – exhausto – no puede enfrentar la idea de escuchar el débil y confundido susurro de los riñones de la Sra. Cavendish preguntando en dónde está y si sus nietos han ido a visitarla. –Bueno, no es como si me necesites para eso ¿o sí?

Sherlock lo ve con los labios ( _el sabor amargo del café y los biscochos de canela_ ) apretados. –Supongo que no. Podrías checar algo por mí. Necesito que…

John memoriza lo que Sherlock quiere, ya filtrándolo para saber qué es lo que está buscando y en dónde tendrá John que buscar para encontrarlo ( _va a tener que jaquear MI6 otra vez. Mejor usar la laptop de Sherlock para que Mycroft no sospeche_ ). Toma un camión a casa y siente un vicioso jalón cuando pasa un pequeño camellón. Hay unos hombres parados ahí – uno con su celular apretado contra el oído pero nada sospechoso que John pueda ver.

John sube las escaleras acompañado por el sonido de Joe cantando desde el refrigerador. Su pierna se está quejando; el dolor se siente mal, los músculos en nódulos erróneos y John se detiene, jadeando, a medio camino de las escaleras con la voz nasal de Joe bajando y la sangre se le enfría en comprensión. No es la vieja herida, no es un recuerdo perdido; no es un recuerdo del todo.

Es una herida que va a pasar.

#####

 Para cuando Sherlock finalmente llama, John está muy seguro de que se volvió loco. Está acurrucado en el sillón, las manos escondidas en las mangas de su chamarra y los brazos enrollados alrededor de sus piernas. No puede tocar nada, no se atreve.

( _En la cocina, la taza que Sherlock tenía en la mesa de su cuarto mientras se masturbaba diciendo el nombre de John está rota en el piso. En el pasillo, el bastón de John está tirado en donde Sherlock y la Sra. Hudson nunca lo verán pero Anderson se tropezará en la siguiente redada de drogas; en la que llamará a John anormal desde la cocina mientras John escribe en su laptop sentado en su silla…_ )

Ya ni siquiera puede usar su laptop y hay una pequeña parte de John que se aferra a la negación incluso en ese momento que está orgulloso de haber obtenido la información que Sherlock necesitaba y enviársela antes de dejar de poder leer lo que estaba en la pantalla.

( _En la primera página de su blog hay un comentario de Harry dando la fecha de su funeral. La primera plana de los periódicos varían entre “EXPLOSIÓN INEXPLICABLE”/”VÍCTIMAS DE BOMBA IDENTIFICADAS”/” POLICÍA CONFIRMA A CONSULTOR ENTRE LOS MUERTOS”. La televisión sigue pasando ese maldito show de cambio de imagen y esa estúpida Connie Prince sigue deteniéndose a medio clip para verlo y decirle “¿Qué no vas a hacer nada para resolverlo, querido?”_ )

El tono de llamada de Sherlock hace que John brinque y tiene su arma afuera, apuntada hacia la mesa. La canción de Joe se interrumpe y empieza a quejarse del alboroto.

-Ven en este instante –exige Sherlock -. ¡Lo tengo!

 -¿Qué? –John suspira -. Está bien. ¿En dónde estás?

Deja que Sherlock le de la dirección y no le sorprende que Sherlock esté esperándolos a él y a Lestrade en una escena del crimen a la que no debería de tener acceso. Lo que sí le sorprende es que las visiones y la mareante sensación de ver como cada acción desencadena una serie de eventos simplemente… desaparecen tan pronto como oye la voz de Sherlock.

 _Eso_ desaparece, ni siquiera quedan vistazos de Sherlock desnudo y en lugar de sentirse aliviado, el pulso de John se acelera. Se queda tan cerca como puede justificar y ve a Sherlock explicarle el caso a Lestrade. John se mantiene en el trasfondo, sus pensamientos erráticos.

Hay algo más ahí; algo que John no se atreve a tocar porque hay pavor subiendo por su garganta e incluso inclinarse a ver la mancha de sangre demasiado perfecta hace que su piel se estremezca como si estuviera frente a una fogata.

Deja que Sherlock tenga su momento de gloria y se están yendo cuando Sherlock dice:

-¡Estoy _lanzado_!

El cerebro de John se queda en blanco – hay un olor a cloro y moho, y una aguda risita maniática y Sherlock, todo líneas limpias, mientras el aire se tiñe de naranja/rojo y la explosión se acerca a él.

-¿John? ¡ _John_! –Sherlock suena molesto pero con la entonación que John sabe identificar como auténtica preocupación.

-Estoy bien –miente John. Ve como las cejas de Sherlock se levantan y busca desesperado una explicación que satisfaga a Sherlock lo suficiente para distraerlo hasta su misterioso oponente prepare la siguiente etapa del juego. Como por intervención divina, su estómago gruñe.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? –exige Sherlock, su expresión ya relajándose en irritación ahora que cree saber cuál es el problema.  

John se encoge de hombros. –Cabeza en el refrigerador ¿recuerdas? No me iba a arriesgar con la loncha de puerco.

Sherlock se ve molesto, lo que John inmediatamente traduce a “culpable”. John se aprieta el puente de la nariz con los dedos. -¿Qué le pasó a las lonchas, Sherlock?

-Necesitaba tejido humanoide y los cerdos son un sustituto aceptable –Sherlock continúa con las similitudes genéticas entre los puercos y los humanos todo el camino hasta el café grasiento más cercano y se cierne sobre John hasta que éste ordena la cantidad de comida suficiente que Sherlock considere una comida "apropiada".

La comida ayuda y John se relaja un poco. El flujo de información se ha detenido y se siente más tranquilo ahora que no está a medio desmayar por el hambre. No es estúpido y ha lidiado con _eso_ por años.

-¿Es él? ¿Moriarty? –John pregunta y siente el calor de la explosión cuando Sherlock le dedica una sonrisa entre encantada y tímida. La comida en su estómago se siente como piedras y John traga el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca.

El teléfono suena y oh, oh Dios mío, no. Connie Prince sonríe desde la pequeña pantalla y John hace un ligero comentario sobre su continua ( _permanente_ ) falta de trabajo y los hábitos de la Sra. Hudson al ver televisión ( _pero la Sra. Hudson nunca ve a Connie Prince; piensa que es una insulsa vieja perra pero está a salvo; Sherlock no preguntará si piensa que la evidencia presentada es plausible_ ) y se gira para ver el aparato. ( _La voz de Connie sisea entre la estática –Canal quince, querido. Me están mostrando en la BBC otra vez_ ) John se remueve y sonríe débilmente a la chica ( _Anne_ ) detrás del mostrador mientras toma el control, bajando la mirada para no ver el rostro de Connie hasta que se muestra el clip con Tyra ( _-Una chica adorable. Se va a casar pronto ¿sabes? Todo gracias a mí_ ) y la voz del presentador la apaga. La voz de Connie – la que le habla a John sobre la estática y la música de fondo – desaparece. El teléfono suena un segundo después y John traga saliva. Lucha contra el control del volumen y le baja.

La expresión de Sherlock no cambia cuando el nuevo títere empieza a hablar. Luego agacha la cabeza y de pronto, John necesita estar más cerca. Hay… reflejos – recuerdos delgados, color sepia, que inundan las paredes baratas de plástico. Una mujer en una silla de ruedas – una de esas antiguas de acero, probablemente tiene alrededor de ochenta años. No es la que llama ( _Ruth-Elizabeth Darlington, 72, viuda. Vive sola aunque su hijo ha intentado convencerla de que se mude con él desde que fue declarada legalmente ciega. Ella no quiere ser una carga; no se va a quedar en donde los recuerdos de su George están por doquier. Morirá en menos de un día_ ), pero es alguien más. Alguien más importante.

La mujer anciana que puede ver tiene ojos blancos y dedos largos y nerviosos. Hay un niño, borroso y fuera de foco, lo suficientemente alto como para que su cabeza esté a nivel de su regazo. Le está ofreciendo un puñado de flores y la anciana acepta cada una, pasando los dedos por ella, sonriendo con orgullo. John se sienta del otro lado de Sherlock, las visiones ( _memorias_ ) cambiando a su alrededor. La señora se desvanece de nuevo, dejando detrás la silla vacía mientras el niño se gira a encarar a John. Tiene rizos desordenados, ojos claros y desconfiados, y a John se le acaba el aire por un momento.

Entonces el niño cambia y se transforma, convirtiéndose en el real y presente Sherlock y John piensa _oh_.

No es Mami, de eso John está seguro. La mujer era demasiado vieja, demasiado frágil. Sherlock no puede haber tenido más de cinco años. ¿Una abuela? ¿Bisabuela tal vez?

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Sherlock exige y John lo voltea a ver. La expresión de Sherlock está vacía pero su quijada está tensa. John puede oír la voz de la mujer ( _Ruth_ ), suave y jadeante y empezando a romperse bajo la presión mientras repite las palabras de Moriarty. ( _Él está ahí con ella, en su departamento, sentado enfrente de ella. Se irá después de ese mensaje pero no puede resistirse a estar tan cerca, a oír la voz de Sherlock sin la distorsión del teléfono._ )

Sherlock mantiene contacto visual mientras Ruth reconstruye la oración con trabajo; la risita aguda de Moriarty y la tranquila respiración del francotirador la están distrayendo. Entonces, cuando al fin termina, ella suelta un “ohhh” que es puro terror y Sherlock aleja la mirada. Por un segundo, John ve al niño, enroscado en la silla de ruedas vieja con ojos rojos pero secos, entonces Sherlock baja el teléfono, le lanza a John una mirada inescrutable y baja el teléfono, volteándose a ver la televisión.

John quiere decir que lo siente, quiere ofrecerle a Sherlock un hombro y un oído presto para las memorias de su infancia con su( _bisabuela, francesa, la llamaban “_ Grand-mère P _” porque Mycroft tenía un ceceo, pronunciaba mal la “V” y Sherlock neciamente se negaba a creer que su hermano mayor se había equivocado_ ).

Pero no lo hace porque Sherlock no aceptará ninguno de los dos, incluso si no estuvieran en público; incluso si John pudiera explicar cómo sabe.

Sherlock está viendo el clip de Connie Prince de nuevo, respirando un poco más rápido mientras sus manos se crispan casi imperceptiblemente. John aleja la mirada, sintiendo que está estorbando de sólo estar ahí y saca su celular para llamar a Lestrade.

Tienen que ir a la morgue y John, aún atrapado en ese destello de emoción momentáneo, no logra pensar en una excusa por la que tendría que esperar afuera o regresar al departamento hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Hay docenas de cuerpos en las planchas de la morgue. ( _Cassie, que sólo quiere a su mamá y está prometiendo que no volverá a drogarse (verdadero)/Shaz que ahorró diez libras en ese casco gastado y ahora se arrepiente con amargura/Marge que espera su funeral y la oportunidad de seguir adelante con la misma estoica tranquilidad con la que esperó que el cáncer se la llevara._ )

-¿Estás bien? –Lestrade pregunta mientras Sherlock ojea los reportes de autopsia.

-Estoy bien –miente John. Lestrade suspira, poco convencido, pero tiene más cosas en la cabeza que una reliquia dañada de la guerra ( _Raphael va a aceptar mudarse con ellos mañana en la noche. Su esposa, Beth, va a hacer una reservación en ese restaurante caro de Holburn. Lestrade estará ordenando sus postres cuando la llamada sobre la explosión haga sonar su celular…_ ).

John cierra los ojos, dejando que el exceso de información desaparezca. Aún puede oír las voces pero se han apagado como sonido de fondo. Sherlock lo está observando cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos. Por un segundo, John piensa que Sherlock le va a preguntar algo pero el empleado se acerca a decirles que el cuerpo de la Sra. Prince está listo. John se prepara y, seguro como el amanecer, Connie empieza a hablar casi antes de que él entre al cuarto.

-Yo no sé porqué no pudieron al menos maquillarme. Me veo tan pálida y ugh, simplemente no está bien. Nunca debí de haber confiado en Mark con nada –sigue hablando pero John apenas escucha lo que está diciendo-. Apenas me podía poner de pie –espasmos musculares-. Una _enorme_ dificultad para hablar. Pensé que George, nuestro productor de sonido, iba a tener un ataque. No pude respirar por casi un minuto –laringoespasmo-. Sabes, creo que fue un ataque al corazón.

No lo fue, John lo sabe. Baja la mirada a su cuerpo y puede ver en donde se concentró la bacteria; pequeños puntos rojos. No hay nada cerca del corte en la mano. Estaba haciendo jardinería, eso dijo Lestrade, pero John ha estado escuchando a Connie desde anoche y su idea de jardinería involucra sentarse a dejar que su hermano haga todo el trabajo mientras ella toma una limonada con vodka. ( _Jardinería. Raoul que se veía simplemente_ encantador _sin playera_. Qué  _desperdicio, Connie siempre pensó._ )

Sherlock dice algo sobre la herida y John voltea a verlo. -¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que haber incubado la bacteria?

-De ocho a diez días –John responde, había dejado de poder esconder los espasmos hace cuatro días.

Sherlock sonríe y John se siente lento y estúpido mientras todas las piezas encajan. La herida ha sido infligida después de su muerte. Se va cuando Sherlock lo manda a investigar al hermano, dejando los susurros de los muertos detrás. Llama a la Sra. Hudson para preguntar si puede buscar la dirección por él. Le dice un poco del caso y la Sra. Hudson no dice nada un momento. –Pondré la tetera entonces, ¿no?

-Eso sería encantador, gracias Sra. Hudson –John sonríe. Muy útil tener una ex agente de MI6 como casera.

Mark Prince le lanza un vistazo a John e insiste que su asistente lo deje pasar. John lo sigue a la sala con un creciente sentimiento de temor. Casi deja ir su disfraz temporal (gracias Sra. Hudson) cuando el hombre se sienta junto a él. No hay visiones ni nada, por lo que le toma a John varios segundos darse cuenta de que Mark está coqueteando con él. John no ha estado en una situación así desde su último periodo de servicio y lo agarra completamente desprevenido.

El maldito gato se trepa a su regazo de nuevo, irradiando pena y miseria y John tiene una idea. Es una idea bastante buena pero por supuesto que Sherlock Holmes ya la había rechazado incluso antes de que empezara a hablar en la morgue. John considera un momento golpear a Sherlock en la cara; esa horrible casa, ese pobre gato, pero Sherlock quería tiempo, quería ganarle una al terrorista.

Aún así, necesita cada gramo de auto control que posee para no preguntar si Sherlock hubiera sido tan pinche listo si el rehén no le recordara a su bisabuela pero Sherlock está siguiendo a Lestrade hacia la oficina y no hay nada que John pueda hacer fuera de seguirlo.

 _Eso_ regresa, inundándolo en el instante en el que pone un pie dentro del cuarto.

Lestrade ha estado trabajando también, “trabajo útil” lo llama Sherlock. Sherlock explica la evidencia en detalle, hablando de los documentos proporcionados por su amiga del Ministerio ( _Susan, que le debe una a Sherlock por haberle presentado a su hermano, quien la va a hacer Primer Ministro en diez años_ ) y Lestrade pone a caminar la información por los canales oficiales.

John piensa en Raoul ( _Mark no lo amaba: nunca amó a los muchachos que su hermana le llevaba pero eran tan bonitos, tan amables pero le gustaban que era por lo que ella los llevaba. La amó a ella primero, por supuesto. Primero y último, y el pobre tonto de Raoul va a morir en una pelea en la prisión un mes antes de su juicio, sin saber_ ).

John se para a un lado del escritorio, los ojos en la alfombra y deja que los dos expertos trabajen.

-Deja de enfurruñarte, John –Sherlock dice mientras abre las claves cifradas de su sitio web ( _parece ser una contraseña de 32 dígitos a primera vista. Moriary sabe cómo utilizar una computadora y probablemente ya vio las trampas y rastreadores en los primeros dos niveles de encriptación. No va a ver el tercero_ ).

-¿Enfurruñarme? –John quiere reír. -¿Por qué tendría que enfurruñarme?´

-Tu incomodidad al ser el objetivo amoroso de un hombre gay hace que tus afirmaciones previas de que estás “bien” con los hombres gay sean un poco menos plausibles –Sherlock observa y Lestrade suspira.

-Mi incomodidad, como tú lo pones, no fue porque era gay y tú no eres gay así que no cuentas –dice John, ignorando la serie de imágenes y el eco de los dedos largos y rápidos de Sherlock en el interior de sus muslos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Sherlock está escribiendo rápidamente, sin ver a John y éste resopla.

-Bueno, puede que lo seas pero, fuera de tu sentido de la moda, en verdad lo dudo –John responde antes de darse cuenta. Lestrade esconde su sonrisa con una mueca hacia sus archivos. Sherlock levanta la mirada hacia John, los dedos suspendidos sobre el teclado y los ojos entornados por un segundo. Entonces su sitio se termina de cargar y regresa su atención a poner la respuesta. El teléfono suena inmediatamente y Lestrade, junto con John, lo ven ponerlo sobre su oído.

Ruth pide ayuda y Sherlock se relaja ( _no estaba seguro de que Moriarty la dejaría vivir. Habría cazado al hombre por cada continente si no lo hubiera hecho_ ). John no puede; Ruth suena exhausta, desesperada y va a hacer algo. Sherlock pide la dirección y no está escuchando, no está poniendo atención. John siente como el corazón se le hunde ( _incluso ahora, no está sola. El francotirador está a una cuadra de distancia pero el hombre que la ha estado vigilando sigue en el cuarto. Ruth lo odia, lo odia más de lo que odia al borracho que mató a su George y piensa, piensa que valdría la pena…_ ).

John no oye lo que dice, sólo la nota de pánico en la voz de Sherlock cuando le dice que se detenga, que se calle, que no le diga nada. Sabe que en el barato, destartalado departamento, el hombre está luchando por abrir el seguro de la puerta. Es demasiado tarde.

Sherlock se queda muy quieto, los ojos muy abiertos y habla una vez más. Luego aleja el celular de su oído. John se empuja de la pared, ignorando los últimos y viciosamente satisfechos pensamientos de Ruth. -¿Qué pasó?

Sherlock baja el teléfono y no mira a ninguno de los dos. Lestrade maldice y John pone una mano en el respaldo de la silla de Sherlock. Puede suponer ( _sentir_ ) el eco del aplastante dolor que ya está siendo reprimido sin piedad y le aterroriza ver como la fría máscara de Sherlock desciende de nuevo.

Es aterrorizante porque ahora John _entiende_. Sherlock no es un sociópata; John ha conocido sociópatas antes y no son nada parecidos a Sherlock. Hay algo mas horroroso y John entiende de golpe por qué Mycroft está tan preocupado por su hermano. Sherlock no es un sociópata pero es tan listo, tan apasionado sobre su trabajo que está intentando convertirse a sí mismo en un sociópata con pura fuerza de voluntad.

John se muerde el labio y asume la responsabilidad de regresar a Sherlock a la calle Baker y fuera de las manos de Lestrade. Su mente trabaja rápidamente en el trayecto. Va a arreglar esto, no es pregunta. Sherlock es un estudiante tan malditamente destacado que si decide ser un sociópata de verdad, no hay forma de saber lo que pasará y a John le queda tan poco tiempo.

El reloj sigue sonando pero el tiempo se le está acabando.

####

Sherlock no habla en el camino a casa dentro del taxi. John no intenta hacerlo hablar, demasiado distraído por los mareantes flashazos de futuros potenciales. Casi ninguno de ellos tiene sentido, lo que significa, John piensa mientras sigue a Sherlock por las escaleras, que hay un millón de futuros posibles dependiendo de la conversación que John sabe que necesitan tener.

Dentro del departamento, Sherlock da vueltas por el cuarto, aventando su abrigo y negándose a prender alguna de las luces. John se quita su propio abrigo y se dirige a la cocina. Joe sigue cantando y el cráneo le está acompañando con una aguda armonía. John regresa a la sala y gira el cráneo a otra dirección. El cráneo deja de cantar y se empieza a quejar en un tono nasal que destroza los nervios de John como un rayador de queso. –Eres un maldito idiota, lo sabes ¿verdad?

John aprieta los dientes, no responde, ni siquiera parpadea y regresa a la cocina. La mirada de Sherlock pesa sobre él mientras se mueve pero está distraído y Dios, John casi puede ver como Sherlock reprime las emociones y los recuerdos y tiene que morderse la lengua hasta que le sangra para detenerse de preguntarle a Sherlock por qué está haciendo eso. Necesita más tiempo para planear pero ver como la fachada de Sherlock “El Maldito” Holmes es reconstruida tan rápidamente lo está dejando con un sentimiento de tristeza de que su ventana de oportunidad se está cerrando.

No reacciona cuando el cráneo lo llama maricón y mamón desde su lugar sobre el mantel. En lugar de eso, pone la tetera y abre el refrigerador.

-Un tipo raro, ¿no crees? –Joe comenta, tan alto que los hombros de John se tensan por un momento, creyendo irracionalmente que Sherlock lo va a oír.

-No hay _leche,_ John –Sherlock le dice, petulante y exasperado, como si John estuviera haciéndose el tonto a propósito.

-Y no hay –responde John con calma, respirando profundamente y se gira de nuevo para apagar la estufa. Sherlock se está volteando hacia la televisión cuando Joe dice:

-En verdad tu novio es un pendejo.

John se detiene y cierra los ojos. El cráneo se carcajea.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro, si me lo preguntas.

 _Nadie te preguntó. Nadie te va a preguntar nada._ John piensa maliciosamente porque las jodidas noticias están empezando y el presentador le está hablando al mundo de la “fuga de gas” mientras piensa en que quiere llamar a su vieja mamá y que se va a parar en la iglesia que está de camino en el almuerzo para decir una oración por las víctimas y lo culpablemente aliviado que se siente de que su mamá no viva en esa unidad de departamentos.

Mycroft no está detrás de la historia de tapadera, al menos no directamente. John puede ver como Mycroft fruncirá el ceño cuando el reporte finalmente cruce su escritorio ( _acaba de regresar del hospital y esta prueba de que su cuidadosamente planteada red para detectar amenazas a su hermano falló lo harán enfurecer. El responsable será encontrado en los ríos Támesis, Cole, Ingrebourne y Brent; el cuerpo nunca será identificado_ ).

Los reportes del noticiero son vagos, y hay un experto hablando fluidamente sobre la falta de mantenimiento que sufren los gasoductos de Londres y de cómo Boris Johnson debería de poner comisiones a revisar todo. John se sienta, viendo la televisión pero aún así híper alerta de la casi felina impaciencia de Sherlock.

-Un viejo edificio de departamentos –John señala, inútilmente porque no puede dejar de pensar en Ruth o en lo _satisfecha_ que estaba. Le sorprende un poco que siga siendo capaz de sentir ira, lenta y burbujeante. Moriarty va a pagar por esto, y pagar, y pagar y _pagar_ ( _Ruth había sido una anciana pero el departamento de abajo era el hogar de una familia y en algún lugar de Londres, están llamando a Rashid Imhran de su patético escritorio para informarle que su esposa desde hace quince años y tres de sus cinco hijos estaban en el departamento cuando la “fuga de gas” ocurrió. Nunca se va a poder recuperar del todo y, después de que su hija mayor se case en diciembre, se dejará ir una noche para no despertar jamás_ ).

-Obviamente perdí esa ronda –Sherlock dice malhumorado, apuñalando el control remoto con el dedo-. Aunque técnicamente, sí resolví el caso.

El sonido de la television se apaga y John se voltea a ver a Sherlock que tiene la mirada perdida. Es fascinante, como ver un accidente en la carretera, ver a Sherlock separar y aplastar la muerte de Ruth.

-Mató a una anciana porque empezó a describirlo –continúa Sherlock pensativamente. John ve como los ojos se le iluminan con la luz del entendimiento y el estómago se le revuelve. Se voltea completamente hacia Sherlock, ve como las sombras tiemblan y se oscurecen a su alrededor-. Sólo por una vez, se puso en la línea de ataque.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta John. Sí, claro que Moriarty estaba en el departamento de Ruth; aún puede recordar las asqueadas imágenes de Ruth ( _como se reía y sus zapatos rechinaban cuando brincaba sobre sus talones en emoción_ ).

-Bueno, usualmente él… se debe de mantener arriba de todo –dice Sherlock, hablando con más rapidez y confianza mientras las conexiones se forman y su cerebro, esa brillante máquina que corre como un motor Rolls-Royce, se pone en marcha-. Organiza estas cosas, pero nunca nadie tiene contacto directo.

-¿Como el asesinato de Connie Prince? –pregunta John mientras su mente lo dirige al brillo furtivo en los ojos de Raoul. Raoul que amaba, no con inteligencia, pero demasiado bien y que creció con historias de su tío abuelo que entró al campo de concentración de Schirmeck con una foto de su amante cocida en el interior de su abrigo. Raoul sólo había visto el monstruo en Connie y la había matado, pero era un asistente personal, no un agente del SAS. Asesinato con bótox no era algo que pudiera ocurrírsele a él-. ¿Él arregló eso?

John siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y siente algo parecido a una enorme telaraña, orgánica y sucia y _en todos lados_. Puede ver su forma y Sherlock está distraído, concentrado en la evidencia y el esfuerzo de separar sus respuestas emocionales ante Ruth ( _y Rashid y Martha y Mary y…_ ). John puede dejarse ir, darle vueltas un poco porque Sherlock ya lo resolvió. –Entonces, ¿la gente va a pedirle que planee sus crímenes, como unas vacaciones?

-Novedoso –Sherlock suspira y por un segundo, apenas un segundo, John quiere vomitar. Hay algo tan cautivado en el comentario y Sherlock está sonriendo ( _no con la boca, esa sonrisa es para los testigos y los oficiales de policía que no lo conocen. La boca de Sherlock miente como una llama parpadea en una brisa. Sus ojos están sonriendo, brillantes y vivos, y está a medio camino de enamorarse de este Moriarty_ ).

-Huh –John se paraliza por un par de segundos, regresando su atención a la televisión para esconder el escozor en sus ojos y su rostro del sociópata casi perfecto que está dentro de su amigo ( _el hombre que John ama porque nunca ha aprendido a dejar de amar una vez que cae, sólo sabe cómo seguir luchando con el hoyo sangrante que solía ser su corazón escondido bajo un uniforme caqui o una bata blanca_ ), dentro de su piel. Están mostrando el arresto de Raoul y John ve como corre hacia el coche, como si pudiera estar a salvo si encuentra el lugar adecuado para esconderse ( _no va a vivir más allá del arraigo; Moriarty va a estar sumamente enfandado y Joe Downs, el compañero de celda homofóbico, tardará toda la noche en morir, orinándose y rogando por una piedad que no llegará_ ). La última imagen que John recibe de Raoul es su rostro ( _tan joven, y tan estúpido_ ) y John puede saborear, pesada y aglomerándose en su garganta, la sangre que llenará sus pulmones y lo ahogará y… ¡Dios, Jesús, no! Tiene que haber algo, alguna pista, algo que John le pueda dar a Lestrade. Raoul de Santos no tiene que morir.

El futuro puede cambiar. John tiene que creer eso.

Detrás de él, Sherlock dice algo. Su rostro se establece en una expresión más familiar de exasperación y John se aclara la garganta, tosiendo hasta que el sabor de la sangre desaparece mientras ve a Mark Prince ver por la ventana del coche negro ( _conoce el número, no es estúpido, no es ciego y en algún lugar de Londres, en una oficina vacía un teléfono que ni siquiera Mycroft sabe que existe está sonando y el nuevo mensaje del buzón de voz de Moriarty saluda a Mark con su nombre…_ ).

La ira de John es explosiva y la contiene. Sherlock no le debe a John nada; John no debería de estar enojado de que Sherlock no ve ( _nunca_ ) que John está enamorado de él, que John lo ama tanto que Sherlock nunca tiene que regresar el sentimiento.

No debería de estar enojado pero lo _está_.

John mantiene sus ojos en la pantalla y obliga a su voz a mantenerse firme. Sherlock aún no está viendo ( _no a él_ ) y John ha hecho antes y ha sobrevivido. ( _Su papá pasaba cada momento que no estaba borracho explicando por qué no era un alcohólico. Su mamá intentó hacerlos una familia funcional por pura fuerza de voluntad y nunca admitió que había un problema. Harry, con su vida nocturna brillando desde su alma rota, que quiere un hermano cuando está desesperada o sobria o sola o todas las anteriores pero que pretende que no existe cuando está feliz._ )

Pregunta sobre Carl Powers porque Carl es importante. No ve cómo, todavía no, pero aún cuando _eso_ no es claro, John ha aprendido a notar el peso de la información importante, con sus distorsiones y ecos alrededor de la idea de Carl Powers sofocándose con agua clorada y el ruido de la alberca mientras el salvavidas gritaba pidiendo una ambulancia. ( _Su nombre era Katy. Se culpó a su misma hasta que murió salvando a un niño de un conductor borracho. Hay una placa con su nombre en la iglesia cerca de su casa, limpia y bien pulida entre el grafiti y..._ )

\--y nada de eso es _relevante_. Si John fuera Sherlock, tal vez todo ese parloteo mental sería útil. Sabría quien es Moriarty, por qué murió Carl y habría detenido esto. John sigue viendo mientras la televisión muestra los departamentos de nuevo y hay figuras, gente apretada contra la cinta de la policía que limita la zona.

John pregunta sobre los compañeros y aún ahí, está enojado, los puños cerrados y los ojos sin ver. Sherlock responde con flojera, incapaz de no ser el centro de atención pero igualmente sin poder fingir un interés genuino en algo más aparte de sus malditos y preciados casos.

-¿Tal vez el asesino era mayor que Carl? ( _No es correcto, es al revés, Sherlock va a—_ )

-Se me ocurrió.

\--¿no ver el punto del todo? John espera un segundo, dos, pero Sherlock sigue viendo a la distancia, sonriendo.

Oh, oh no. Sherlock no va a hacerle esto. John está habituado a ser la pared de rebote para todo desde la última falla en la dieta de Mycroft ( _sólo había tomado un chocolate caliente el viernes porque no había comido nada más_ ) hasta las deducciones vagamente interesadas de Sherlock sobre hombres guapos… y eso ya duele lo suficiente, piensa John porque será muchas cosas, pero siempre es honesto consigo mismo. John sabe más de Sherlock de lo que los demás se dan cuenta, simplemente por el hecho de estar ahí.

Duele más que cualquiera de las balas, arde como el agudo dolor fantasma que promete que el futuro cercano de John no va a ser aburrido ( _o que va a llegar a tener un futuro lejano_ ) darse cuenta de que Sherlock no va a hablarle de Moriarty. Moriarty que es diferente, Moriarty que es especial y Jesús, John está celoso.

El cráneo se está carcajeando como una vieja que fuma tres cajetillas al día y Joe está llamando a Sherlock desde el refrigerador un “completo imbécil”.

El orgullo lucha con la necesidad de saber y John pregunta porque esto es importante y si espera a que Sherlock se dé cuenta de que John se siente excluido, seguirá esperando hasta el fin de los tiempos. –Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? Jugar este juego contigo. ¿Crees que quiere ser atrapado?

-Creo que quiere distraerse –responde Sherlock en un tono que John _nunca_ le había oído antes, áspero y deseoso y John no puede hacer esto. No puede seguir amando a Sherlock mientras éste se destruye a sí mismo ( _otra vez. La última vez fueron las drogas, salvado por Mycroft que sí puede entrar en pánico y cometer errores humanos como gritarle a su estúpido, egoísta hermano menor que casi se murió y Sherlock no sabe si lo odia más por haberlo salvado o porque lo que le grita a la mitad del hospital es completa y pura verdad_ ).

-Oh –John se empuja, se aleja porque si no pone algo sólido entre Sherlock y él, va a matar al puto bastardo. –Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

Porque esta es una línea que John tiene poner, ahora y tan claro como sea posible. Si Sherlock quiere a Moriarty, bueno, John es sólo otro en una larga línea de idiotas e intentará detenerlos y probablemente fallará pero Sherlock no puede, _no debe_ , tener a Moriarty _y_ a John.

( _No es cuestión de hacerlo elegir, Sherlock ya eligió_ ) y John nunca ha sido suficiente, ni siquiera para una persona “normal”.

El dolor se transforma en enojo, más caliente, más fuerte y _a la mierda_ , piensa John.

La voz perturbada de Sherlock detiene a John.

-Perdón, ¿qué?

Suena perplejo en esa manera molesta que tiene cuando John está siendo demasiado común para soportarlo y John explota. Sherlock utilizará el conocimiento de John, ganado con mucho esfuerzo, de su profesión pero en momentos como estos, John se pregunta si Sherlock en verdad es tan increíblemente ignorante de lo que un doctor _es_.

[ _Prometo solemnemente consagrar mi vida al servicio de la humanidad*_ ]

-¡Hay _vidas_ en juego! –grita John y en su cabeza lo oye como el eco del Mayor Reginald Daziel, el doctor que le había enseñado como todas esas “mamadas de la escuela” se traducían a vida o muerte en el frente. Había sido su maestro desde las líneas escocesas, aunque en el caso de John, había sido más teórico que otra cosa. Era el mejor doctor que John ha conocido en su vida. -¡Sherlock, vidas humanas!

[ _Otorgar a mis maestros el respeto y la gratitud que merecen_ ]

Daziel era la única persona a la que John le había intentado decir; había tenido apenas veintitrés años, aún un estudiante de medicina corriendo detrás del Mayor/Doctor, impresionado y aterrorizado por la Tormenta del Desierto y la realidad de la guerra. Había tartamudeado y luchado con sus palabras, intentando (y fallando) advertirle sin entregar su secreto y Reginald Daziel murió en la arena rodeado por el ejército y la vida que había amado. John aún va a poner flores en su tumba cada jueves que está en Londres.

[ _Ejercer mi profesión dignamente y a conciencia; velar solícitamente, y ante todo, por la salud de mi paciente_ ]

-¿Es que no te preocupa en lo más mínimo?–exige John porque se está muriendo. Necesita alguna señal de que el acto de sociópata de Sherlock no se ha convertido en realidad porque dios sabe que no tiene nada sobre lo que sostener sus esperanzas en este caso.

-¿Eso ayudaría a salvarlas?–pregunta Sherlock con frialdad, como si John estuviera siendo increíblemente estúpido sólo para molestarlo. Más que eso, se ve ofendido como si John hubiera dicho algo que no fuera verdad.

[ _Mantener incólume, por todos los medios a mi alcance, el honor y las nobles tradiciones de la profesión médica; considerar como hermanos a mis colegas_ ]

-Nop –responde John, tenso. Es la verdad, lógica y racional.

-Entonces seguiré sin cometer ese error -Sherlock lo ve casi con desprecio y John sabe que Sherlock es más listo que él, más confiado y mejor en incontables maneras pero John nunca aceptará que ser un ser humano normal y empático es algo de lo que debería de avergonzarse.

-¿Y lo encuentras fácil? –pregunta John antes de que pueda calmarse lo suficiente como para considerar su táctica o una forma de aproximarse al problema.

-Sí, mucho. ¿Te sorprende?

-No, no.

[ _Hacer caso omiso de credos políticos y religiosos, nacionalidades, razas, rangos sociales y económicos, evitando que se interpongan entre mis servicios profesionales y mi paciente_ ]

-Te he decepcionado –dice Sherlock, viendo _a_ John como no lo ha hecho desde el primer rompecabezas.

-Sí, es una buena deducción, sí –John se ríe un poco, todo tan claro a la luz de sus esperanzas ardiendo.

-No conviertas a la gente en héroes, John. Si existieran los héroes yo no sería uno de ellos.

[ _Mantener sumo respeto por la vida humana, desde el momento mismo de la concepción; y no utilizar -ni incluso por amenaza- mis conocimientos médicos para contravenir las leyes de la humanidad_ _]_

El pinche teléfono suena y Sherlock abandona la conversación a favor de una nueva fascinación y John se queda ahí parado, viéndolo. Se pregunta, un pequeño pensamiento en el hueco en donde su corazón solía estar, si Sherlock siquiera lo notará cuando John ya no esté.

-Oh, estás ofendido conmigo, así que no me vas a ayudar –Sherlock suena divertido, condescendiente-. No vas a conseguir mucho, preocupándote. 

[ _Solemne y espontáneamente, bajo mi palabra de honor, prometo cumplir lo atendicho._ _]_

John reacciona lentamente, endereza los hombros y cruza pausadamente a la pila de periódicos. Sherlock creerá que fue su habilidad de manipular pero John es un doctor antes de cualquier cosa y alguien, en algún lugar, necesita su ayuda si va a vivir para ver el día siguiente.

John puede salvarlos, o ayudar al menos y John juró salvar toda vida que pudiera salvar. ¿Qué es un corazón roto en comparación con salvar una vida?

Los papeles están borrosos, gris apagado y John se tiene que concentrar para poder leer las letras. Hay un suicidio ( _Rachel Caine, 15, tomó la única ruta de escape que lo matones no le habían cerrado. Por los últimos segundos de su vida, estaba volando libremente y eso fue suficiente, sin importar lo que viniera después_ ) que Sherlock rechaza agitando una mano.

-Dos niños apuñalados en Stoke Newington –dice John con voz apagada. ( _Micheal Brady y Mohammed Bartholomew, que jugaban futbol juntos y murieron cuando una bola de muchachos con demasiada cerveza barata y cristal quemándoles las neuronas, los atacaron porque estaban caminando juntos por la calle._ )

-Un hombre encontrado en las vías del tren, Andrew West –John levanta la vista de ese. Andrew West va a ser importante; justo como Carl lo era ( _es_ ) y espera que Sherlock lo note ahora que Mycroft no está merodeando alrededor de él.

-¡Nada! –escupe Sherlock como si estuviera leyendo la mente de John ( _no la está leyendo_ ) y llama a Lestrade.

John baja la mirada a su pila de papeles y no le sorprende que la llamada impaciente de Sherlock dé frutos; puede que a Lestrade no le caiga bien Sherlock la mayoría del tiempo, pero confía en sus instintos. John no escucha la conversación, sólo observa las letras del periódico y espera a que Sherlock se vaya a la chingada o a donde sea que le espere un cuerpo.

Será… no _mejor_ porque nada puede hacerlo mejor, pero más fácil si John tiene tiempo de recuperarse. Sólo necesita tiempo para reconstruir la máscara, para resolver qué es lo que Sherlock quiere de él cuando necesita enviar a alguien a hacer el trabajo aburrido pero necesario que el gran Sherlock Holmes no se puede molestar en hacer él mismo. Necesita tiempo para ubicarse, tiempo para esconderse y no va a poder encajonar sus sentimientos heridos a menos que tenga tiempo.

-¿John? –Sherlock está esperando cerca de la puerta con el abrigo y la bufanda puestos.

-¿Lestrade te encontró algo? –John pregunta tranquilamente.

-Sí, ¿qué no estabas _escuchando_? –Sherlock frunce un poco el ceño y John cierra los periódicos mientras se niega terminantemente a levantar la mirada.

-Intento no escuchar conversaciones que no son asunto mío –responde John con cuidado.

-Cortesías inútiles –gruñe Sherlock, acercándose un poco más hasta estar encumbrado sobre John. Sería intimidante si John no hubiera tenido toda su vida para acostumbrarse a ser el niño más pequeño de su clase y después de su unidad–. Si hubieras escuchado, ¡sabrías que lo encontró!

-¿Lo?

-El _cuerpo_ , John –y ahora Sherlock está exasperado y John respira tranquilamente. No será responsable de lo que le haga a Sherlock si éste tiene el descaro de enojarse con John-. ¡Pon atención!

-No quisiera que mi “afecto” por él afectara tu caso –John le espeta y Sherlock se hace hacia atrás como si John lo hubiera abofeteado-. No esperes si es por mí.

Sherlock lo está observando, las manos tensas y los ojos entornados como si John estuviera siendo molesto de nuevo. John no sabe qué es lo que Sherlock espera que diga pero antes muerto a ser el primero en romper la tensión entre ellos. Baja la mirada a sus manos, las ve apretarse mientras el cráneo empieza a chiflar el tema de Tiburón. Mal y fuera de tono.

-La policía encontró un cuerpo –repite Sherlock-. Esto es lo que él quiere que resuelva. Moriarty.

-Aún no veo qué tiene que ver conmigo –John señala fríamente.

-John, –dice Sherlock, su tono exasperado pero sus ojos están fijos en John de una manera que usualmente guarda para las escenas del crimen-. Deja de ser infantil y agarra tu abrigo.

John tiene que contener una completamente inapropiada risita. Sherlock no reconocería una línea de ligue así John se la tatuara en el dorso de la mano, lo que sólo lo hace más gracioso. Sherlock pierde un poco de la tensión nerviosa y las comisuras de sus labios se levantan un poco.

-Apresúrate, John, o Lestrade tendrá que dejar que Anderson empiece a trabajar en la escena y destruirá toda mi evidencia.

John parpadea hacia Sherlock que está ofreciéndole su abrigo y por primera vez no está comentando en los parches o en el gastado bolsillo interior. Tiene el presentimiento, apenas discernible bajo todo el dolor y la diversión, de que hay otra conversación sucediendo ahí que no está viendo. John suspira y se levanta.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

El viaje en el taxi pasa en un extraño silencio. John está viendo por la ventana. No le gustan los taxis, enormes cajas negras que se sienten como un frágil transporte blindado de pesadilla y John está buscando francotiradores, horriblemente consciente de lo expuestos y vulnerables que están. ( _Moriarty se intensificará,_ tiene _que intensificarse para probar que es mejor/más listo/en control. Es su debilidad._ ) Sherlock ni siquiera lo voltea a ver y John intenta, de verdad intenta, impedir que eso le moleste.

####

El cuerpo le pertenece a Alex Woodbridge, que está resignado a estar muerto y a ser el objeto de estudio de Sherlock. No está enojado; uno de esos de “vive y deja vivir”, piensa John. Era un guardia de seguridad, tropezó con algo con lo que no debió de haber tropezado y está seguro de que es obra del conservador. John siente que debería de felicitar a Alex por lo bien que lo está manejando.

-Supongo que es de esperarse –le confía a John, que lo ve desde arriba mientras Sherlock extiende su impresionante red de deducciones y Lestrade piensa con anhelo en su cálida ( _y decididamente ocupada_ ) cama. John casi lo felicita cuando recuerda que se supone que no sabe de Raphael. Alex sigue hablando-. Te diré algo, se veía como algo salido de Frankenstein. Hice lo mejor que pude pero bueno, debiste de haber visto el tamaño de ese cabrón.

Lestrade se está frotando las manos y John sonríe distraídamente, sintiendo como la expresión se congela en su rostro cuando Alex habla: -¡Ey! ¡Acaba de robarse mis malditos boletos! ¡Me puedo meter en problemas por eso!

Sherlock es demasiado rápido como para que John lo vea pero Alex está protestando con indignación y John todavía no ha conocido un cuerpo que le pueda mentir. (Y Dios, ¿apoco no es ese un pensamiento deprimente?)

John busca a su alrededor una distracción desesperadamente, la escena del crimen está resultando ser un campo minado de cosas que no debería saber y de las que no puede hablar y es un alivio cuando Sherlock se gira para teclear algo en su teléfono. John acepta el movimiento de Lestrade de aprobación y la oportunidad de separar lo que puede admitir que sabe de lo que no debería de admitir.

Alex Woodbridge para la gente normal; está en sus treintas ( _en realidad, sólo tiene 33 pero entre su obesidad y los inicios de diabetes, se ve mayor_ ), no en la mejor de las condiciones ( _apenas lleva quince días yendo al gimnasio, el mismo tiempo que lleva a dieta_ ) y murió por asfixia ( _lo mató un hombre que parece un monstruo del museo de cera que no sentía ni siquiera el más mínimo interés en él como persona_ ). John piensa que va muy bien cuando Sherlock interrumpe con su predicción y ni siquiera el buen humor ( _post coito_ ) de Lestrade es suficiente contra la interminable arrogancia de Sherlock.

John no ha visto la pintura pero el sonido de molestia que sale de Alex le dice que Sherlock está, sin importar lo insufrible de su comportamiento, una vez más en lo correcto. Así que interviene, rompiendo la incipiente pelea justo antes de que Lestrade le suelte un puñetazo.

Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar y John nunca ha sido un instructor muy bueno, es demasiado suave. Aún así Sherlock responde, desenredando todo, paso a paso. Dirige su maravilloso fluir de inteligencia hacia John, ignorando a Lestrade. Es maravilloso y John se lo dice.

-Fácil –lo minimiza Sherlock, alejando la mirada y ambos se sorprende cuando Lestrade habla.

John baja la mirada a Alex Woodbridge y le promete en silencio que este Oskar Dzundza va a pagar.

-Dile a Meg, -Alez duda y John ve un poco de lo que quiere decir, ( _Meg, que era dulce y divertida, y que lo convenció de ir al gimnasio y tomar ese curso de astronomía al que siempre había querido ir. Meg que es sinónimo de amor y todas las cosas buenas_ ) y siente como la euforia prestada se desvanece. Ve a Alex y recuerda por qué está haciendo esto y por qué nunca va a ser suficiente. –Pobre hombre.

Sherlock le lanza una mirada antes de que Lestrade empiece a hacer las cosas por los canales oficiales. ( _El Golem tiene su boleto comprado. Una salida silenciosa y tranquila por dónde nadie lo verá._ )

-Inútil, pero sé de alguien que puede –Sherlock sonríe con crueldad y elegancia-. Yo.

Él se aleja, dejando a John para que lo siga. John ve a Alex y se apresura hacia él. Sherlock está acostumbrado a tener a John detrás de él, así que no nota cuando John saca su teléfono o como su mano izquierda está perfectamente quieta mientras teclea el mensaje.

#####

-¿Por qué no ha llamado? –Sherlock exige dentro del taxi-. Ha roto su patrón. ¿Por qué?

John apenas le dirige una mirada de reojo, haciendo sonidos en los momentos apropiados. Ha regresado a ver el tráfico con los ojos entornados. ( _Moriarty está distraído con Sherlock. La red de Moriarty está llena de hombres a los que no le gusta tener su mente maestra distraída. Después de todo, no es lucrativo. Quieren asegurarse de que Sherlock… deje de distraer. Es un precario equilibrio que se inclina demasiado rápido como para que John sepa quién va mejor. La inevitable e ingeniosa retribución de Moriarty versus la continuación del negocio y la ganancia como siempre._ ) John está alerta, aprensivo y los dedos encogiéndose por un arma que no tiene con él. Afganistán le dejó mucho más que sólo una cojera y una mano temblorosa, John recuerda la sensación del francotirador apuntando.

-Puente de Waterloo –Sherlock le ordena al taxista, capturando la atención de John.

Al parecer van a la galería. No es como si Sherlock lo vaya a admitir tan pronto. John detiene los ácidos comentarios sobre cómo la dosis diaria de drama de Sherlock ya debería de estar satisfecha por el día. No dice nada porque su teléfono aún le pesa con la culpa dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, aún si John _sabe_ que no hay manera en que Sherlock sepa sobre el mensaje de texto.

-El Museo Hickman de arte contemporánea ¿no? –pregunta John, intentando redirigir a Sherlock antes de que diga o haga algo para llamar la atención. ( _Un error deliberado, parte del ritual de seducción más sutil de Moriarty._ )

El golpe de conocimiento deja a John congelado; intenta no analizar la forma en que su mente interpreta la información que _eso_ le da, pero ¿de dónde chingados salió “ritual de seducción”? ¿Qué clase de mente loca y desquiciada consideraría esto seducción?

 _Fuera de la de Sherlock_ , piensa John y se odia por pensarlo.

Afortunadamente Sherlock no tiene ganas de hablar, demasiado ocupado escribiendo en ese raído y viejo cuadernito que John le compró en Sainsbury’s para compensar por el impulso de John de ignorar el verdadero problema. Tiene cuidado con que John no vea lo que está escribiendo y detiene el taxi para poder bajarse en el puente mismo. Hay una muchacha ( _Margaret_ ) sentada en una banca, un par de cajas y bolsas junto a ella. ( _Tiene 26, se ve menor y vive en la calle porque es mejor que regresar con su marido o, lo que es peor, con su padre._ )

Sorpresa, sorpresa, John termina pagando el taxi cuando Sherlock lo envía a hablar con Meg, lo que no significa que Sherlock sepa o le importe su nombre.

-Lestrade tendrá la dirección –le dice Sherlock, dejando todo el asunto como problema de John. John no necesita llamar a Lestrade, así que no lo hace. No es sólo por eficiencia aún si John _sí_ prefiere tener a Sherlock en donde pueda verlo o al menos lo suficientemente cerca para pedir ayuda si la situación se va a la mierda. Es tranquilizador poder probarse de vez en cuando que _eso_ no es sólo una alucinación.

Meg resulta ser una regordeta y agradable mujer que habla sobre Alex y su trabajo con facilidad y confianza. Le asegura a John que no estaban durmiendo juntos, que Alex era un buen hombre que “no se lo merecía, Sr. Watson.”

La única pista interesante es que se metieron al lugar y John pregunta sobre el mensaje porque… porque es importante y hay una vida en juego. No la de Sherlock, no la suya y John está seguro de que es otro pobre hombre que no pidió estar involucrado en los enredos de Moriarty, lo que no lo hace sentirse mejor. Meg lo deja en el cuarto de Alex y John puede pensar por un segundo, explorar la sensación. No es algo seguro, hay una posibilidad – una posibilidad muy, muy pequeña – de que John pueda salvar a quien quiera que sea que vaya a ser asesinado. Mycroft le envía un mensaje de texto, bombardeándolo una vez más con otro recordatorio de vidas rotas.

Andrew West amaba a su país, eso lo sabe John, y murió como un hombre inocente. John no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo probar o eso o si siquiera _puede_ sin darle a Mycroft una pista sobre _eso_. John vuelve a guardar su celular en el bolsillo y rechaza el ofrecimiento de té de parte de Meg. Sherlock no lo ha llamado y no hay mensajes de Lestrade. John saca la dirección, cuidadosamente guardada en Google para él y bueno, en realidad no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Bien puede intentar lo imposible

#####

-Conocí a Westie, era un buen hombre –dice Liz Harrison, la voz rompiéndose al borde de un sollozo-. Era mi buen hombre.

Deja a John parado en la calle y desaparece dentro de la sosa casa. Su hermano la espera en el pasillo y le dedica a John una mirada aburrida y poco amigable antes de que la puerta se cierre. John ve la puerta roja un segundo antes de girarse.

Liz Harrison no sabía nada nuevo y John apostaría cada centavo de su pensión que le dijo todo lo que sabía. _Todo lo que apoye su suposición al menos_ , la voz de Sherlock resuena en su cabeza y John gira la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Había considerado que ella pudiera estar mintiendo desde el momento en que dijo hola. Ya no ve a las víctimas cuando pregunta esas estúpidas y repetitivas preguntas estos días. Ahora, ve sospechosos y es un poco aterrorizante pensar que la… _Sherlocknies_ de Sherlock pueda ser contagiosa.

Aún así no cree que Liz Harrison le haya mentido.

John empieza a caminar. Lo que obtuvo de la entrevista no es tan preocupante como lo que no consiguió. _Eso_ sigue ahí, sigue llenando su cabeza con impresiones que lo aturden, pero no sintió nada de la señorita Harrison. Una onda de lo que podrían ser recuerdos, o sueños de ella y su prometido… no sintió nada.

Los últimos tres días han sido una locura, literalmente una locura y John está horrorizando en darse cuenta de qué tan rápido ha caído en depender en _eso_. Sin duda la influencia de Sherlock. John ha aprendido a considerar “normal” como algo opcional y variable desde que se mudó a la calle Baker, que – sí, de  acuerdo – no era algo necesariamente malo. La mayoría del tiempo. Pero _eso_ no es algo en lo que pueda confiar y John olvidó eso en la prisa de ser el cuidador del maldito Sherlock Holmes. Él no es Sherlock; no es nada más que un golpeado médico que ni siquiera el Ejército quiere y un reloj al que se le está acabando el tiempo.

Andrew West necesita un detective genio para limpiar su nombre y John entierra las manos en los bolsillos y regresa al caso que a Sherlock sí le interesa. Seguramente no puede haber tantas Profesoras Cairn en Londres.

Les toma hasta bien entrada la tarde encontrar a la mujer, que resulta ser una profesora de astronomía; estúpidamente ocupada y que no cree en eso de los celulares. Después de dos frustrantes horas, descubre que va a estar en el planetario más tarde. Mucho más tarde, de hecho.

 _A la mierda con eso_ , piensa John y va a buscar a Sherlock

Sherlock va saliendo del departamento justo cuando John va llegando. Quiere todo lo que John haya obtenido de Woodbridge, que al parecer no es suficiente y quiere el taxi. Por supuesto que lo quiere, porque Dios nos salve de que John pueda sentarse a tomarse una taza de té. Sherlock no quiere tanto tomar el taxi como hablar con alguien que espera junto a la reja, así que probablemente no lo va a pagar ( _otra vez_ ). Quien lo espera es Margaret y John parpadea.

( _Le gusta esto; es un puto desgraciado pero es mejor que cualquier maldito policía. La hace sentir que está haciendo algo para mejorar el mundo, que está siendo una buena alma, como su nana solía decir. No requiere acercarse al tipo, que es aún mejor. Supone que no es buena persona._ )

Sherlock se vuelve a meter al taxi, y John suspira y lo sigue. No es como si tiene otra opción. Sherlock envía al taxi entre el tráfico y John ve por la ventana, los ojos entornados. ( _Moriarty apenas está en ascenso pero eso no significa que no sea una amenaza._ )

No le habla a Sherlock. No hay nada que decir y si Sherlock quiere saber qué fue lo que John descubrió, bien puede preguntarle. Sherlock le envía miradas de reojo mientras el taxi lucha contra los autobuses y John finge no darse cuenta. Cuando al fin llegan, Sherlock paga la tarifa, lo que es una agradable sorpresa, y totalmente desconcierta a John al notar las estrellas.

-Pensé que no te importaba… -empieza John.

-No significa que no lo puedo apreciar –responde Sherlock, resuelto y John está sobre analizando eso. Después de todo, puede que a Sherlock genuinamente le gusten las estrellas o… tal vez, sólo tal vez no es una causa perdida. John no intenta continuar ese tema.

-Escucha, Alex Woodbridge tenía un mensaje en su máquina contestadora en el departamento –dice John en su lugar porque que a Sherlock le importe, aunque sean las estrellas, merece un refuerzo positivo.

Sherlock ignora la información, lo que es bueno, fantástico, porque en cuanto John pone un pie después del primer arco, _eso_ regresa con violencia. Esto es el _viejo_ Londres y John siente como años de historia lo rodean. Es un lugar silencioso y secreto. ( _Prostitutas borrachas, almas desesperadas y toda la escoria de la ciudad ha pasado por aquí. El hombre en la esquina, Jack Mills, solía ser el mejor en su clase pero no había suficiente dinero para que fuera a la universidad y la amargura había envenenado su vida. Se está muriendo por la heroína; no come, no duerme si puede evitarlo. Está pereciendo por neumonía pero morirá de frío primero._ )

A John le asombra, pero no le sorprende, la facilidad con la Sherlock puede interactuar con los vagabundos. ( _Empezó en la universidad, Sherlock intrigado y atraído por los rechazados, aquellos que no sólo fallaban en alcanzar los estándares de la sociedad, sino que además era incapaces de hacerlo. Un recordatorio de lo bueno que era que él eligiera integrarse y lo que pasaría si no lo hacía._ )

Se gira a ver, justo cuando Dzundza se pone de pie y maldita sea, Alex no estaba bromeando. Se ve como el hijo perdido del vampiro de Buffy y una jirafa. John se tropieza un poco, justo cuando éste se empieza a mover. El hombre impregna todo a un radio de cien millas de él y ¿por qué, en nombre de Jesús, John no trajo su arma? Sherlock bien pudo haber esperado tres pinches segundos porque John está muy seguro de que intentar pelear con el Golem sin un arma los va a matar a los dos.

John está pegado a la pared con Sherlock a su lado, buscando inútilmente su arma en donde debería de estar, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para haberla dejado en el departamento. Entonces Sherlock, el molesto, loco, **maravilloso** Sherlock, desliza su arma entre sus dedos y ¿sabes? Tal vez sí logren ganar.

 No lo logran porque Moriarty aún no está dispuesto a cederlo todo. Una cosa es dejarles a un petrificado cliente pero permitir que Sherlock ponga las manos en el Golem sería otra situación completamente diferente. Dzundza tiene cuidadores, todo un equipo de pistoleros. ( _Ucranianos con nada que perder, no son malvados pero su total falta de morales los han hecho invaluables para Moriarty. No son francotiradores entrenados pero todos son buenos tiradores._ )

John sabe – _sabe_ – que no va a poder salvar a la Profesora Abigail Cairns en el momento en que las luces rojas del coche se desvanecen en la oscuridad de la noche londinense. Aún así lo intenta, porque no es Sherlock, frío y brillante, o Lestrade, gastado e inteligente, sino que es John Watson y como Harry solía decir, tiene necedad en donde debería de tener sentido común.

La pelea en el planetario es puro caos; Dzundza no es estúpido y problemas como Sherlock son cosa seria. John deja que su arma caiga; Sherlock fallará, a pesar de estar a una distancia a la que John no lo haría. Cairns ya está muerta, John puede oír su voz susurrándole al oído y John quiere que Dzundza enfrente las consecuencias.

La policía llega demasiado tarde y John no nota que la voz de Cairns se ha ido hasta mucho después de que se llevan su cuerpo en una ambulancia.

Lestrade está distraído mientras Sherlock resuelve la última conspiración, el último rehén dando el conteo. ( _El niño no está en peligro. Setenta porciento seguro. Moriarty usualmente no toca niños pero ni siquiera el hijo de su subordinado a cargo del oeste de Londres está seguro. Sacado de la casa de su madre, el niño ha pasado las últimas once horas jugando videojuegos y durmiendo, y apenas ahora se está dando cuenta de que algo no anda bien._ )

Sherlock lo resuelve, literalmente al último segundo y la voz de John suena graciosa y sin aliento mientras él y el cliente de Moriarty son dejados viendo la pintura. John la deja con la policía y sale sólo para ver que Lestrade está llamando por teléfono con Dover.

-Sí, Dzundza, Oskar Dzundza. Suena como él.

John agacha la cabeza para esconder el orgullo y alivio en su rostro. Lestrade recibió su mensaje, gracias a Dios y decidió seguirlo. Sherlock se está poniendo los guantes, ojos fijos en la mujer que se llevan esposada. Ni siquiera voltea a ver a John, haciéndole señas de que se vaya antes de que éste pueda pensar una razón plausible para no ir a la interrogación.

John llega a casa y va directo a su laptop. Abre Outlook y respira profundo antes de empezar a teclear.

#####

Lo único que queda después de que John envía los emails es el asesinato de Andrew West.

No es por Mycroft porque a John no le queda suficiente tiempo como para tenerle miedo. Incluso el Big Brother necesita un poco de tiempo para prepararse. Ni siquiera lo está haciendo por Sherlock. Lo está haciendo porque Andrew “Westie” Westwood era un hombre decente y honesto, y John puede ayudar a limpiar su nombre. Hay una ventana de oportunidad que se está cerrando rápidamente y John se sienta en el sillón mientras su laptop entra en modo de hibernación y el cráneo canta “Matilda, la danzante” como si hubiera olvidado que puede oír. Está fuera de tono, fuera de ritmo y honestamente, muy patético.

John no menciona la cantada; al menos ahoga el sonido del reloj acabándose. John tiene el malvado pensamiento de que el cráneo claramente aprendió de música con el violín de Sherlock lo que es injusto. Sherlock _sí_ puede tocar y tocar hermoso. Simplemente nunca lo hace.

 _Pinche pendejo perverso_ , piensa John con afecto mientras se pone su abierto y sale a molestar al policía de tránsito para que lo deje ver la escena del crimen. Tiene suerte y Hugh, el inspector del ferrocarril que lo deja entrar, parlotea sobre los suicidios y su egoísmo ( _en realidad no está enojado, pero cuando tenía dieciocho y su papá y él peleaban cada noche, salió a ver los trenes pasar a toda velocidad al pie de la colina y vio una salida que nadie le podía quitar_ ). John ignora a Hugh hasta que se va y John saca su cuaderno y empieza a pensar lentamente todo el crimen.

Finalmente, John lo entiende, ve todo el maldito proceso en un glorioso momento… y Sherlock está ahí. El desgraciado ya lo resolvió, por supuesto, y John se siente un poco resentido. Entonces Sherlock sale volando y John queda atrapado detrás de él y están caminando mientras Sherlock resuelve todo en un monólogo sin aliento. John interrumpe una o dos veces y sólo nota que ha estado bajando la calle cuando Sherlock sube las escaleras.

John ya se está entrando en ese estado de distanciamiento antes de la batalla de un soldado entrenado cuando Sherlock abre la puerta y una ola de emociones e imágenes salen. Son increíblemente potentes, como si todo el departamento hubiera estado herméticamente sellado desde que West entró furioso por la puerta.

-Jesús –suspira John ( _tanto enojo/dolor/traición –Dios, ¿qué va a pensar Liz? Hermano-amigo ¡CONFÍE EN TI!_ ) Sherlock entra al departamento delante de él y John busca las preguntas correctas. ( _Pena-dolor-MIEDO, no puedo encontrar las palabras, no aguanto la manera en la que me miras, **no. Me.  Veas. Así.**_ ) y Sherlock está viendo una mancha de sangre en el rellano de la ventana.

John no puede pensar más allá de la pregunta quemando su mente ( _la furiosa, adolorida necesidad de West de saber_ ).

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo?

Son interrumpidos por el sonido de las llaves en la puerta. Saca su arma sin pensarlo, sin dudar, mientras los pensamientos justo antes de morir de Andrew West giran en el fondo de su cabeza y John podría dispararle a este hombre, en ese preciso momento y nunca sentir ni un ápice de culpa. Pero ese es West pensando, sus emociones y John las empuja y se queda detrás mientras Sherlock le saca la verdad a ese patético pedazo de hombre.

Sherlock se lo lleva y John camina de regreso a Baker Street con la espalda derecha y los ojos al frente mientras Sherlock lo observa y envía mensajes desde su celular. Le toma horas y un curry bien caliente sacar los recuerdos de West pero John puede ver a Sherlock, aún envuelto en su abrigo y su bufanda gritarle a la tele y sonreír cuando hace una brome de Connie Prince. Es doméstico, pedestre y… lindo. John juega en su computadora, extiende el momento tanto como puede. Ve a Sherlock, al departamento y piensa _fui feliz aquí_ y le sonríe a Sherlock antes de irse a una cita ficticia con Sarah ( _que está segura en una cita con Tim de la clínica de rayos x y hubiera sido lindo decirle adiós, pero ella está a salvo y eso es suficiente_ ).

A la mitad de la calle, se detiene; medio segundo antes de que el arma descanse contra su nuca. Levanta la vista hacia la sonriente y horriblemente familiar figura frente a él. A su alrededor, todas las cámaras están oscuras y muertas. John respira con calma.

-Hola, Jim.

A John lo empujan a la parte de atrás de una camioneta blanca con cuatro enormes brutos ( _los ucranianos que sacaron al Golem de los Arcos de Vauxhall, todos armados y leales a Moriarty porque no tienen otra opción – cada uno tiene una recompensa de seis dígitos sobre su cabeza en el Báltico_ ).

-John, John, John –Moriarty, porque _sí_ es Moriarty, los últimos retazos de “Jim, el técnico gay de computación” descartados una vez que se aseguró de que John entendiera, tiene las manos apretadas frente a él y está sonriendo-. ¡Qué _gusto_ verte!

John se humedece los labios y no dice nada. Su corazón está latiendo con rapidez y el tick-tick-tick del reloj es cada vez más fuerte. Está manteniendo su respiración tranquila con esfuerzo; es como la primera vez que cayó en un paracaídas a la mitad de una zona de guerra. Sabe que ha hecho ( _casi_ ) todo lo que podía, ha tomado cada precaución posible y ahora está en caída libre y lo único que puede pensar es que espera haber hecho suficiente.

-Estás muy callado, Johnny –el tono de Moriarty es más oscuro. Aún está jugando al alegre y desdeñoso desgraciado pero John reconoce los signos de un genio sintiéndose poco valorado-. Pensé que tendrías más preguntas.

-Eres Moriarty –dice John de lleno-. Creo que es me dice todo lo que necesito saber, ¿tú no?

-Oh muy _bien_ , John –Moriarty aplaude lentamente, sus ojos oscuros despectivos y sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes-. Es como ver a un perro que ha aprendido un truco. Adorable, pero bastante patético al verlo. ¿Sabes qué pasa ahora, Johnny?

-El quinto pitido –dice John automáticamente y Moriarty lo ve con agudeza.

Mierda, se supone que John no iba a adivinar eso. John le regresa la mirada, el estómago revolviéndosele mientras Moriarty lo observa y tiene que enterrar los dedos en su pierna, fuera de la vista de Moriarty para poder mantener su expresión relajada. Moriarty suelta una risita.

-Oh, bien _hecho_ , Johnny –acaricia la cabeza de John como si de verdad fuera un perro y John entierra los dedos con más fuerza-. ¿Te dolió pensar tanto? ¿O acaso el _querido_ Sherlock te está pasando algunas cosas?

Sus dedos rozan el costado de la cabeza de John cuando retira las manos y John intenta contener la bilis que de pronto sube por su garganta. ( _Tanto que quiere de Sherlock, su atención, su concentración, su inteligencia, su mente, sus largas, pálidas piernas abiertas, sus ruegos, sus lágrimas, su_ alma…) John se arranca de las enfermizas imágenes y traga con dificultad.

-No te estás enfermando, ¿o sí, Johnny? –Moriarty le arrulla, y John _casi_ vomita de verdad esta vez. Ya no puede sentir el futuro cambiando frente a él; _eso_ se ha ido. La expresión rígida de John hace que Moriarty sonría, cruel y exultante, y tiene que concentrarse para no dejar ir los contenidos de su estómago sobre el genio.

Mientras Moriarty empieza a reír, John siente el vacio de la incertidumbre abrirse a su alrededor. ¿Acaso sólo ha sido un loco todo este tiempo? No, está lo del Golem pero… ¡pero Lestrade pudo haber obtenido la información de cualquier parte! Simplemente pudo haberse tropezado con el Golem. Las locuras de John no prueban nada. Oh Dios, ¿qué clase de daño ha hecho?

Está en shock, piensa John, mientras los matones de Moriarty lo sacan a rastras y le quitan su chamarra. No pelea cuando el niño nervioso que le recuerda a Molly le pone el chaleco. Es Semtex o algo similar y John inhala el familiar olor a explosivos. Ni siquiera puede empezar a calcular cuanto daño esto puede hacer.

-Sherlock nos invitó a nadar –Moriarty ronronea en su oído. Está invadiendo su espacio personal, lo ha estado haciendo desde que le pusieron el chaleco y esponja la gorra de John antes de revisar que el audífono está en su lugar-. Una buenísima idea. ¿Necesito recordarte las reglas, Johnny?

-No –responde John con la voz áspera-. Ésta me la sé.

-Tan obediente –Moriarty sonríe, pasando un pulgar por la oreja de John mientras los francotiradores se ponen en sus posiciones-. _Casi_ puedo ver lo que él ve en ti.

El celular de Moriarty suena y lo pone en su oído. La lenta sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro le dice todo a John; Sherlock ya llegó.

-Hora de bailar, Johnny –Moriarty lo empuja de regreso al cubículo. John no puede resistirse, horriblemente consciente del peso de la bomba. Moriarty revisa que el audífono no sea visible antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a John solo con sus miedos.

Sherlock es, piensa John, un maldito pendejo melodramático. Si lograba salir vivo de esto, John lo iba a matar. Tal vez Lestrade lo podría golpear hasta que tuviera sentido común después de esto. O al menos Mycroft. John sólo puede esperar y desear haber añadido una posdata. Moriarty espera hasta que Sherlock está agitando la estúpida USB – gracias por “Mycroft estaba encantado de tenerla de regreso” – antes de ordenarle a John que salga a decir hola.

-Buenas tardes –dice John con tranquilidad. Sherlock se gira a verlo y se ve sorprendido-. Esto es algo inesperado, ¿no lo crees, Sherlock? 

John está listo para la ira de Sherlock. El arreglo de Moriarty es hermoso; Sherlock ya va a estar poniéndose en el rol de “fantástico detective consultor”, cortando cualquier lazo emocional y reduciendo a John a sólo otro idiota que tiene información que necesita. Datos que ser analizados, nada más. John está _listo_ para eso.

-Apuesto a que nunca viste esta venir –John se prepara mientras Sherlock se gira a encararlo.

Para lo que no está listo es para la devastación, la tan humana incredulidad. Sherlock se tambalea un poco hacia él, jadea su nombre como si John pudiera arreglar esto; como si aún ahora, John puede hacer que todo esté bien de nuevo. Sherlock ve a John como si quisiera salvarlo. El corazón de John se contrae, un dolor agudo apuñalándolo como una herida infectada. John lo ve directo a los ojos mientras continúa repitiendo las palabras de Moriarty. No puede permitirse pensar en que tan abierto, tan herido, se ve Sherlock o romperá las reglas y _ambos_ morirán.

-¿Qué quisieras –y la voz de John apenas se rompe cuando saca las manos de los bolsillos y abre la estúpida chamarra. Las pupilas de Sherlock se expanden mientras ve los cables, el Semtex – la _bomba_ -. Que lo haga decir ahora?

Sherlock empieza a ver a su alrededor de inmediato, la espalda recta mientras sigue los láseres de los francotiradores, voltea a su alrededor por la aparentemente abandonada alberca. La voz de Moriarty sisea en su oído y John repita obedientemente.

-Show de ventriloquia. Show de ventriloquia.

Su voz se rompe en la tercera repetición y Sherlock ni siquiera lo está volteando a ver pero responde inmediatamente-. Detente.

Sherlock se está acercando, volteando a ver cada centímetro de la alberca pero sin detener su avance hacia John. ¡Su avance hacia la bomba! Moriarty sigue hablando y John se tiene que concentrar en seguir las palabras.

-Este es un buen toque, la alberca en donde murió el pequeño Carl –John recuerda la forma en la que el cloro había quemado, intentando respirar con desesperación-. Yo lo detuve.

Eso es importante, sabe John, eso significa algo pero todo lo que puede hacer es ver a Sherlock que tiene los labios apretados y está furioso y sigue acercándose _más_. Sus ojos están brillando, llenos de tormento, y ¿cómo pudo John haber pensado que este hombre era un sociópata?

-También puedo detener a John Watson –repite John, su voz monótona porque no puede – no permitirá – dejar que Sherlock oiga el veneno en el tono de Moriarty. Es por pura fuerza de voluntad que mantiene contacto visual con Sherlock cuando los puntos rojos cruzan su pecho en una clara amenaza-.Detener su corazón.

John deja que su mirada caiga cuando Sherlock se gira a ver la alberca de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres? –exige.

Moriarty responde; claro que lo hace. Todo este teatro no tiene sentido si no planeara ver el final. John oye a Moriarty reír y el audífono se mantiene silencioso. Sherlock aún está volteando hacia los francotiradores, lo que significa que está viendo en la dirección equivocada.

-Te di mi número. Creí que me llamarías –Moriarty sale de la puerta del otro lado de la alberca y John gira su cabeza hacia el otro lado, no puede ver a Sherlock y mantener su corazón latiendo. El último retazo de “Jim de IT” desaparece de su voz una vez que sale a la luz.

-¿Lo que llevas en el bolsillo es una Browning L9A1 del Ejército Británico o es que te alegras de verme?

Sherlock saca el arma de John de la parte de atrás de su pantalón en un fluido movimiento. –Ambas.

John no esperaba el arma, ni siquiera la buscó. Sherlock apunta directo a Moriarty y la mantiene en él mientras termina su introducción. Es más dramática que efectiva y John le enseñó a Sherlock formas mejores. Sherlock ajusta el arma entre sus manos, subiendo la mano libre a su posición adecuada mientras Moriarty empieza a caminar por un costado de la alberca. Los dedos de Sherlock se aprietan alrededor del arma mientras Moriarty se acerca.

El punto rojo sube a la cara de John y ve la mirada nerviosa que le envía Sherlock con resignación antes de alejar los ojos de nuevo.

-No seas tonto, alguien más está sosteniendo el rifle –dice Moriarty, arrastrando las palabras, recuperando la atención de Sherlock-. No me gusta ensuciarme las manos.

 _Pinche mentiroso_ , piensa John. Moriarty sigue hablando pero John está absorbiendo los recuerdos de Carl Powers, Elaine Dugs, Connie Prince, Ruth-Elizabeth Darlington, Rashid Imhran, Alex Woodbridge, Abigail Cairns y todas las otras víctimas sin rostro y la boca le sabe a sangre. Ellos no eran ni santos ni héroes pero eran buenas personas que hacían lo que podían para seguir adelante. No merecían lo que Moriarty les hizo.

John odia a Moriarty más en un incandescente segundo de lo que creía posible.

-“Querido Jim. Por favor, ¿me ayudas a deshacerme de la horrible hermana de mi amante? Querido Jim, por favor ¿me ayudas a desaparecer en Sudamérica?"–dice Sherlock, la luz del entendimiento brillando en sus ojos y John se concentra con firmeza en la puerta de salida detrás de él. Está como a cinco metros de distancia, piensa. En línea recta y John levanta la mirada a Sherlock y luego de regreso a la puerta. Ahora Sherlock sabe todo lo que necesitará para la guerra que se avecina y mientras Moriarty empieza a caminar de nuevo, John cierra los ojos y calcula ángulos y velocidades. La alberca es vieja y sólida, construida con ladrillos. No sobrevivirá a la explosión pero absorberá la mayor parte del impacto. Cualquiera afuera debería de estar bien.

-… he amado este juego –Moriarty está diciendo y las manos de John se crispan. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño y Sherlock le lanza otra mirada, regresándolos a Moriarty rápidamente-. Jugar a “Jim el informático”, jugar a ser gay. ¿Te gustó el toque de la ropa interior?

-Ha muerto gente –dice Sherlock, en voz baja e intensa como si en verdad lo creyera; como si esa gente fuera _importante_.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO SE _MUERE_! –grita Moriarty. El eco muere.

-Te detendré –dice Sherlock y es una promesa. Gracias a Dios, es una _promesa_. Sherlock detendrá a Moriarty; romperá los hilos de su red y será un hombre aún mejor de lo que Lestrade se imagina. John se tensa un poco, listo para su último movimiento-. ¿Estás bien?

Moriarty se le acerca por atrás y John está fríamente calmado. Su mano izquierda está firme y él está listo. Sólo un poco más, un poco…

\- Puedes hablar, Johnny –le dice Moriarty al oído, aún vanagloriándose en ser el titiritero-. Adelante.

John ve a Sherlock y asiente con firmeza. Quiere hablar –quiere que sus últimas palabras sean de amor y aceptación– pero incluso si estuviera dispuesto a darle a Moriarty la satisfacción de verlo obedecer, no se puede arriesgar. Espera que Sherlock pueda deducir lo que John quería decir. Después.

No está esperando que Sherlock le aviente la USB a Moriarty. Menos está esperando que Moriarty la lanze a la alberca pero pone a Moriarty frente a él. Lo pone entre John y el francotirador por un crucial segundo y John cambia su equilibrio. Moriarty está distraído por su gran gesto y John se alanza hacia delante. Su brazo rodea el cuello de Moriarty mientras le grita a Sherlock que corra.

Cinco segundos; ni el mejor francotirador de SAS podría cambiar de blanco tan rápido como para dispararle antes de que llegue a la puerta. John está muerto desde el momento el que se empieza a mover, pero vale la pena. Él sabe con cada fibra de su ser que vale la pena.

Sherlock no se mueve. John lucha para mantener a Moriarty en su lugar mientras el loco se ríe. Levanta la mirada. El arma aún está apuntada directo a Moriarty.

Sherlock no está corriendo.

John hace lo mejor que puede, apretando el brazo para mantener a Moriarty ahí lo suficiente como para que el maldito genio frente a ellos empieza a correr. Moriarty sigue desdeñoso y tranquilo. Ni siquiera voltea a ver a John, hablando con Sherlock como si John no estuviera ahí y llamándolo mascota.

Entonces _sí_ le empieza a hablar a John. –Te has precipitado, doctor Watson.

Un punto rojo aparece en el centro de la frente de Sherlock. John lo ve a los ojos y se queda muy quieto. Pasa medio segundo, un parpadeo alrededor de sus pensamientos- …y John deja ir a Moriarty, se hace hacia atrás a pesar de que Sherlock sacude la cabeza. Moriarty amenaza a Sherlock como si hubiera olvidado la presencia de John.

-Te quemaré, Sherlock. Quemaré tu _corazón_.

-Según varias fuentes, -Sherlock responde con calma, algo de su usual porte regresando-, carezco de él.

-Pero todos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Sherlock voltea a ver a John, apenas una mirada antes de regresar su atención a Moriarty. El corazón de John sube a algún lugar cerca de su boca. Ni siquiera se atreve a respirar. Sherlock no puede dejar ir a Moriarty, por supuesto. Demasiado simple. Tiene que amenazar a Moriarty también. Moriarty ni siquiera parpadea, medio retando a Sherlock a jalar el gatillo.

-Ciao, Sherlock Holmes –dice Moriarty mientras se da la vuelta.

-Ya. Nos. Veremos –Sherlock lo cubre todo el camino, cruzándose para estar más cerca de John. Mantiene el arma en Moriarty hasta que la puerta se cierra y los puntos rojos desaparecen. Entonces deja caer el arma, justo sobre un charco y le está arrancando a John el abrigo/bomba como un loco.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás _bien_? –pregunta Sherlock y la tensión sale de John en olas.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –John logra responder mientras Sherlock lo desviste y avienta el abrigo lejos de ellos-. ¡Sherlock, _Sherlock_!

Sherlock sale corriendo hacia donde se fue Moriarty. John tiene un momento de respiro. Entonces la pierna se le vence y su cabeza explota con imágenes y pensamientos y visiones. Tiene que agarrarse de la pared del cubículo, tropezando bajo los súbitos flashazos.

 _Eso_ está de regreso y de regreso con fuerza.

-¡Oh, Dios! –la pierna de John está gritando, su muslo ardiendo con dolor pero apenas la siente bajo el aplastante peso de las visiones. El reloj sigue sonando, no tan rápido como antes pero aún en cuenta regresiva. Jadea por aire y Sherlock regresa en un remolino de energía nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien? –Sherlock está dando vueltas, John no puede verlo sin que le den nauseas. Sin embargo, asiente y le responde a John agitando el arma como si hubiera olvidado que la tiene en la mano. Tartamudea un poco, relajándose después de soltar el gracias más raro que John ha recibido en su vida.

-Eso... eso que has hecho... que te has ofrecido a hacer ha sido... bonito.

John asiente y fuerza una mala broma sobre Sherlock desvistiéndolo, sólo para verlo sonreír. Se siente como borracho, confuso entre los residuos psíquicos de toda la escena. Se acomoda el suéter e intenta ponerse de pie. El punto es contrastante contra la tela oscura y John levanta la mirada horrorizado.

Sherlock se pone en blanco y Moriarty avienta las puertas para abrirlas. ( _Nunca se fue, Sherlock sólo tuvo tiempo de revisar la puerta exterior, no la puerta a los vestidores._ )

- ¡Lo siento, chicos, soy terriblemente caprichoso!

Sherlock voltea a ver a John, luego a donde están posicionados los francotiradores. ( _En el mismo lugar, no se movieron aunque debieron de haberlo hecho._ ) Moriarty sigue hablando y John inhala profundamente.

-No puedo permitirte continuar –dice Moriarty, casi con afecto-. No puedo. Intentaría convencerte pero... ¡todo lo que tengo que decir ya te ha pasado por la cabeza!

Sherlock regresa su mirada a John. Espera a que él asienta levemente antes de dirigir la pistola hacia Moriarty-. Y puede que mi respuesta también a ti.

Entonces Sherlock apunta a la bomba. La pierna de John pulsa con un dolor agonizante. Moriarty está sonriendo y al fin la mente le John se pone en marcha. Sherlock jalará el gatillo ( _no se arrepentirá, no dudará ahora que John ha dado su consentimiento_ ) y la bomba es real. Todos van a morir aquí.

Los ojos de John se dirigen al reloj en la pared. Tres minutos. Sólo necesita tres minutos. John alterna entre ver a Sherlock y a Moriarty. Él ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para asegurarse de que todo va a salir lo mejor posible.

¿Qué importa un sacrificio más?

El dedo de Sherlock se tensa sobre el gatillo. John no tiene tiempo de pensar, mucho menos de planear. Simplemente se estira hacia las voces y por segunda vez esa noche, sus labios forman palabras que le susurran en el oído.

- _Jimmy “El Pedorro” Moriarty_ –la voz de John sale una octava más aguda y con el burlón sonsonete de un niño-. _El chupamedias del maestro. ¿Vas a llorar, Jimmy?_

El efecto que tiene en Moriarty es eléctrico. La expresión satisfecha de su rostro se resquebraja y se cae a pedazos. Está viendo a John, Sherlock olvidado, los ojos llenos de horror como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. ( _No está viendo en la dirección correcta. Carl está parado detrás de él, los ojos brillantes en un rostro hinchado y putrefacto._ )

-¡Cállate!

- _Mori-arty, siempre tarde para la fiesta_ –se burla John, sin ver a Moriarty ( _o a Carl, que se ve cada vez más enojado y su ira es tan fría y amarga como jugo de limón echado a perder, agriándose en la lengua_ )-. _Siempre riendo, siempre intentando ser uno de los niños grandes._

-¡Deja de hablar! ¡Cállate! –Moriarty está pálido y sudando. En el pequeño fragmento de su mente que sólo le pertenece a él, a John le sorprende la rapidez con la que Moriarty se está rompiendo. El precio del ingenio, supone. Toda esa genialidad es cegadora pero cristalina y cada cristal tiene su frecuencia de resonancia.

Menos de un minuto y Moriarty está temblando con la resonancia de los recuerdos compartidos. John le quiere aventar a Ruth, desgarrarlo y angustiarlo hasta que desprenda pedazo a pedazo, pero Ruth es demasiado después. Ruth fue asesinada por un hombre sin conciencia, no sirve contra el niño que ni siquiera podía matar a un pez.

- _Se rió, así que lo detuve_ –repite John, el desprecio de Carl curvando sus labios-. _Pero tú no lo hiciste, ¿o sí, Jimmy? Demasiado cobarde, demasiado asustado._

-¡Yo lo maté! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡YO! –Moriarty suena desquiciado.

- _Mentiroso_ –le espeta John ( _cabello chino y un vestido con holanes. Ella no era una niña femenina pero su padre quería que lo fuera._ )-. _Hay mucha sangre en tus manos, James Arthur Moriarty, pero no esta, no la de Carl. Querías hacerlo,_ planeaste _hacerlo pero al final, no tenías los_ huevos _para hacerlo._

-¡Estás MINTIENDO!

-Ella _lo tuvo que hacer por ti, ¿qué no?_ –lo presiona John-. _Tú hiciste la crema pero no pudiste matar a Carl. Tu papi te hubiera matado de haberse enterado así que_ ella _lo tuvo que hacer y tú lo echaste a perder._

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!

- _¿Lloraste, Jimmy?_ –John está temblando, sacudiéndose del frío y su respiración sale en nubes frente a su rostro-. _¿Lloraste sobre tu oso de peluche mientras tu papi la golpeaba? ¿Lloraste cuando la dejó para morir desangrada en el piso?_

Sherlock los está observando, el arma olvidada en su mano. No reacciona a tiempo y Moriarty le quita la pistola de entre los dedos y apunta directo hacia John.

-¡CÁLLATE!

John levanta la mirada hacia el arma ( _el ángulo está mal. No morirá limpiamente, sentirá el hoyo, la sangre emanando de él y el dolor_ ) y su pierna se contrae. John se concentra en el dolor, lo usa para arrastrar su mente bajo su control. La visión se le pone gris ( _Carl quiere venganza, más de lo quiso cualquier otra cosa mientras estaba vivo_ ) y John está viendo al reloj cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos.

12:18 y John ve más allá del orificio de su pistola, más allá de la expresión de locura torciendo el rostro de Moriarty hasta encontrar ojos pálidos como un fantasma y sonríe.

-De nuevo se te acabó el tiempo, Jimmy –dice. Sus propias palabras en su propia voz y su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más-. Permíteme presentarte al hombre más peligroso de Londres.

-Hace que me sonroje, doctor –Mycroft. Justo a tiempo, gracias al cielo. El maldito bastardo entra fresco, como si nada, balanceando su paraguas tranquilamente. Sus ojos se ven oscuros y decididos. John ha visto ojos así antes, usualmente sobre el cañón de un arma y un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Moriarty está distraído por un segundo crucial y Sherlock hace algo complicado y brutal que le rompe la muñeca a Moriarty ( _fractura limpia del radio y cúbito, deteniendo el flujo sanguíneo al escafoide_ ) y el arma cae sobre las baldosas.

John ya se está lanzando hacia el frente y toma a Sherlock por la cintura justo cuando el ( _último_ ) francotirador jala del gatillo. El dolor explota alrededor de su pierna derecha y caen en el agua como un bólido. A John le sabe la boca a cloro cuando aspira una bocanada de agua.

Y luego todo se pone negro.

#####

El sonido del latido de su corazón, repetido por un monitor eléctrico y un ruido sordo dentro de su pecho, recibe a John en la luz. Puede oler el desinfectante, el cloro y un millón de pequeños olores que se conjuntan en “hospital” dentro de su mente, a pesar de la máscara de oxígeno. Está confuso, flotando en un limbo grisáceo y tiene miedo de abrir los ojos.

No puede sentir nada mas debajo de sus hombros, reconoce la confusión que viene con los analgésicos _muy buenos_. No puede sentir si todavía tiene su pierna ( _53% de probabilidad de que todavía tenga su pierna derecha, 32.8% de probabilidad de recuperar movilidad parcial, 6.1772% de probabilidad de recuperar movilidad total_ ).

-John –y John escarba más profundo e intenta escalar hasta la conciencia porque Sherlock lo necesita.

Logra abrir los ojos, haciendo una mueca ante las luces demasiado brillantes y definitivamente tiene su _mano_ izquierda porque Sherlock la está apretando con tanta fuerza que John tiene un poco de miedo de que le vaya a romper algo.

- _John_ –suspira Sherlock y cuando John logra mantener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente como para poder enfocar, Sherlock se ve aliviado. Su cabello aún está húmedo y está envuelto en una cobija de un tono naranja molesto.

-M’croft llamó a L’strade entonces –balbucea John-. B’n.

Sherlock frunce el ceño, apretando los dedos alrededor de la mano de John mientras éste ve a su alrededor con dificultad. Hay cinco intravenosas: dos de sangre, tres de suero y drogas. El brazo derecho de John parece ser parte de la plomería. Mierda. Entonces sí ha de haber perforado la arteria femoral.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –exige Sherlock. John ha de haber dicho eso en voz alta. Doble mierda.

-Sabía que era una posibilidad –responde John con honestidad.

-¿Cómo pudiste haber sabido eso? –Sherlock le espeta, frustrado. No suelta la mano de John-. Y si sabías que era una posibilidad, ¡¿por qué no evitaste que te dispararan?!

-Mis otras opciones eran a través del corazón, -las manos de Sherlock se tensan de nuevo-. La espina dorsal _y_ el corazón, -Sherlock se pone blanco como la tiza-. O a través de tu cabeza. Supuse que un detective consultor sin cerebro es una causa perdida, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo podrías saber…? –Sherlock se detiene, inclinando la cabeza mientras piensa-. Sabías en donde estaba el departamento del hombre ahogado. Sabías exactamente en donde estaba la Profesora Cairns. Lestrade me agradeció por esa información anónima que le dijo que Oskar Dzundza se iba a estar escondiendo en un contenedor dentro de un barco que iba a Gibraltar que yo no le envíe…

-… pero dejaste el programa de encriptación en mi teléfono, -interrumpe John-. La contraseña es el cumpleaños de tu mama en formato de año/día/mes. No me di cuenta de eso hasta que descubrí que la contraseña de Mycroft es la misma fecha.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es la contraseña de Mycroft? –Sherlock se ve entre frustrado, intrigado y preocupado-. ¿Cómo podrías estar en una situación en la que necesitarías la contraseña de Mycroft?

John duda. Sabe que una confesión complete era el precio por salvar la vida de Sherlock. No se arrepiente pero no es fácil. Sherlock se inclina hacia él.

-¡John, debes de entender lo precario de tu situación! Mycroft no ascendió a su posición actual por ser _amable_ y él… -( _es más listo que Sherlock, aún si el pensamiento lo quema como ácido clorhídrico. Él puede hacer lo que incluso el recién escapado y vengativo Moriarty no puede. Él_ tomará _a John que es maravilloso, amable, ¿amigo?, bloguero, acompañante, compañero. Amado._ )

John parpadea y luego lo hace de nuevo. Puede que le tome a Sherlock otro año entender lo que está sintiendo. Puede que le tome diez años después de eso compartir la revelación con John pero John sabe. John lo sabrá y no le importa si Sherlock nunca lo dice, si nunca lo acepta fuera de estos momentos llenos de terror porque John siempre lo sabrá.

Sherlock lo ama.

Con el corazón tan ligero, que parece que está flotando, John se aclara la garganta-. Empezó en el entrenamiento básico…

**Author's Note:**

> *Juramento Hipocrático tomado de http://bvs.sld.cu/revistas/his/cua_87/cua1287.htm


End file.
